Bring Me Back
by makeawish-121
Summary: Somehow, I always knew this was going to happen. Why? Why did I stay with him? I was going to leave this place forever. I jumped into the well. Something was wrong I hit dirt to soon. I was stuck in the feudal era with Inuyasha and Kikyou forever.
1. Make It Disappear

He looked at me. His eyes were certain. Hopeless pain washed through me.

"Kagome you need to go to your own era, your own world. We weren't supposed to be together. I'm going to use The Sacred Jewel to bring my Kikyou back."

I flinched at the way he used the words "my Kikyou."

"I _have _to do this. Hogo will be perfect for you. Miroku and Sango went their separate ways well now it's time for us. I love you Kagome"

How could he say after everything we went through together that we weren't suppose to be together? I wanted to say something anything to change his mind. But I knew I had already lost. I had lost a long time ago. He always was going to take care of _his _Kikyou.

"Kagome?" He was staring at me with concern. I realized that I was looking at him with tears streaming down my cheeks.

"Forgive me," he whispered. He almost hugged me but he let me push him away. I ran to the well.

Somehow, I always knew this was going to happen. Why? Why did I stay with him? I was going home. I was going to leave this place forever. I jumped into the well and closed my eyes waiting for the trip to be over. Something was wrong I hit dirt to soon. Frozen with dread, I began to freak out. What the heck happened? Do you mean I was stuck with Inuyasha and Kikyou for . . . forever?

I heard Inuyasha slowly walking over to the well. Crap! I looked up at him right when he looked down at me. He looked as surprised as I felt. I could feel myself blushing.

Looking up at his worried golden eyes I said stupidly "Guess I'm staying longer." Inuyasha held out his hand as if I would take it as if I wanted his help. I avoided his hand and pulled myself up. He just stood there for a while staring at me and me back at him.

"Kagome I…"

I cut him off. "I'm going to Lady Kaedes to tell her the news you better go revive your Kikyo."

I turned on my heel and walked away without realizing I was going the wrong way. I hate myself so much. Why couldn't I just get over it? Sliding down on a tree, I began to cried. Why out of all the times out had the well stop working? Why did this happen to me? I punched the ground and ended up with a broken knuckle.

"Nice one Kagome," I exclaimed to the air.

What was wrong with me I never acted like this? I looked out at the dark night. That's when I first released that I was completely lost. I was trying to figure out where the hell I was when I heard a noise. Took out my bow I set an arrow ready to strike. Since, we had destroyed Naraku most demons had fled in fear so usually most of them didn't show up. Every once in a while, a retarded demon would go slinking a long trying to obtain the jewel. I shot an arrow out to see if would scare it away. I usually have perfect aim but since I killed my knuckle I was a little off.

"Hey."

I turned around with a new arrow already ready to be shot when I saw _his_ face. For a split second I was thinking about shooting him in the face right then but I lowered my bow and turned away.

"I thought you were going to Kaedes."

Silence.

"Come on Kagome."

I knew my only option was to follow. Inuyasha walked in front of me. I was scared that he would ask me to ride on his back. Since he's a half demon and all he could go faster than any human and he usually wasn't that patient. He never did ask me though. We walked through the dark forest the only sound I could hear was the sound of our footsteps. I started to realize I hadn't eaten anything today and my knuckle was throbbing. Inuyasha was slightly ahead of me and I caught myself staring at his silver hair glowing in the moon light. I saw an outline of a sphere in his pocket. The Sacred Jewel. Making a split second decision, I stopped. He turned around looking confused.

"Kagome?"

"Inuyasha," I said with a shaky voice. "Can you… can you give me something that I've wanted for a long time."

He looked back at me a little confused but nodded. I walked up to him, stood on my tip toes and kissed him. At first he pulled back surprised but then I could feel his arms wrapping around my body. I laced my fingers into his hair. I could feel his tongue tracing my lips. I shivered. I lost myself in the kiss until I remembered the plan.

I wrapped my arms around him so I could reach his back pocket. Slipping my fingers into it I grabbed the Scared Jewel. Inuyasha didn't realize what I was doing. I pulled away a new set of tears already running down my cheeks.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha." I said holding up the Jewel. Then whispering as I backed away, "I love you."

I ran away, I knew that I didn't have much time tell he recovered from his shock. I felt terrible, horrible as I ran up the stairs to the sacred shrine. I knew what I was doing was selfish but I couldn't live see them together every day. I pulled out some sacred beads that I had obtained from Kades house. I set up a barrier that I knew wasn't going to last very long.

"KAGOME," Inuyasha screamed. He was just below the stairs.

I wasn't sure what he thought I was about to do, heck I wasn't even quite sure what I was going to do. I scrambled over to Kikyou's grave. Only a few ashes still remained.

"O Scared Jewel. Give some of my soul to Kikyou to help her rise. Erase my memory; take me back to my own time."

At first nothing happened I looked over and saw that my barrier had already been broken and Inuyasha was running over to me. Then all the sudden I couldn't breathe. It felt as if someone had just stepped on my lungs pushing out my last breath. I would have fallen but Inuyasha caught me.

"Kagome what have you done," he whispered with tears in his eyes. I wanted to see his face but black spots were blearing my vision.

"Kagome, what did you do? What happened? Answer me," he said worriedly. I wanted to answer but I couldn't find my voice. I was going to pass out. The black spots filled my vision. Inuyasha's voice seemed far away unreal more like a dream. Then everything was gone.


	2. Headaches

I sat up in my bed with my hands on my chest hyperventilating as if I really had stopped breathing. It was dark outside and I couldn't see anything. I put my hand on my dresser blindly searching for the lamp. Finding it, I turned on the light. It took awhile for my eyes to adjust to the sudden brightness but when they did I looked up at the clock. 4:00 AM.

"Are you serious?" I said to the clock. It probably wasn't a good thing that I was talking to inanimate objects but I didn't care I was tired**. **

I turned off the lights and began to fall back to sleep already forgetting my dream.

Next thing I knew there was my little brother on my bed. I rolled over onto my side and pulled the covers over my head.

"Go away," I said drowsily.

"Kagome! Mom says to get up. It's already 10:45! GET UP! GET UP!" He yelled while jumping on my bed. The one thing about Souta is that if you give him the job of waking me up he won't give up until he wins.

I sat up putting my hands up in defeat. "Ok, ok you win I'm up."

"I'm not going to leave until you get out of bed and go down stairs."

Jeez I hate this kid. But I rolled out of my bed and put my slippers on; I followed him down the stairs.

"She lives," my mom said jokingly. I grumbled as I walked past her to make my cereal. "So much for a hello or good morning. You slept in pretty late today."

"Good morning mother dearest," I said sarcastically and then added, "I slept in so late cause I woke up at like 4 in the morning."

"You poor child why was that?" She rolled her eyes. This time she was being sarcastic.

I acted as if her question was serious, "I had a nightmare I guess. I … I can't really remember it." Which was weird because I always remembered my dreams.

Mom didn't have time to reply to that because Souta barged in.

"Your boyfriend texted you! It says, 'Hey my Kagome:).'"

I swiped my phone from him my cheeks probably flushed red, "I thought you said you weren't going to take my phone anymore."' Souta just shrugged and ran back into his room.

When I finished my breakfast I started to run up stairs but my mom stopped me. "Any plans for today?" She asked. I sighed, "nope but I'll keep you posted."

I ran into my room and flopped onto my bed.

I looked at Hogo's text message and smiled to myself. Sliding open my phone, I began to text back but I stopped abruptly. My knuckle was throbbing. I looked down at it to see it was black and blue. All the sudden parts of my dream came back to me._I punched the ground and ended up with a broken knuckle._ I gasped, my head was pounding. It felt as if I had gotten a fever I laid down in my bed trying to stop the world from spinning. Another part of my dream came back: _I usually have perfect aim but since I killed my knuckle I was a little off._

Then it stopped. Slowly, I sat up and looked around the room that had come to a halt. I tried to remember more but my headache would just come back as if it didn't want me to remember. I decided to let it drop I mean it didn't make since anyway.

_Hey babe,_ I texted back. Waiting for the text I examined my knuckle trying to remember how I ever got that bruise. It wasn't really the dream that bothered me but the fact that I could remember where the heck this thing came from.

BUZZ! I smiled down at my phone. _Hey love:)!!! Want to go to the movies around 1?_, the text read. I looked over at the clock and wondered how it was already 11:30.

_I'd love too._ I replied closing my phone. I ran and opened the door poking my head out of my room.

"I'm leaving at 12:30 to go to the movies!" I yelled to my mom and slammed the door before she could reply.

Rummaging through my closet I found a pair of my favorite short shorts. Then I found the shirt that I absolutely loved because it showed off my cleavage and my curves. I put on my makeup and straightened the slight wave in my hair. I couldn't believed I looked at myself in the mirror so long but next thing I knew it was already 12:45.

"Crap!" I exclaimed as I stuffed my phone, money, and a bunch of other random stuff into my purse. "Bye mom," I yelled as I ran out the door.

It was about a fifteen minute walking distance which meant I would be lucky if I got there at one 1. I was hoping it would take less time by running.

I pushed my way past people while they looked at me as if I were insane. And then there it was the movies.

I looked at my phone to check the time and was shocked. It was 12:46; I had ran seven blocks in a matter of a minute. When did I get so fit? I didn't have time to ponder that question because I saw Hogo with our tickets in his hand along with flowers. I smiled as I walked over to him but something felt wrong, I had to half force the smile on to my face.

"Happy Three Month Anniversary!" Hogo exclaimed holding out the flowers with a huge smile on his face.

"Three Month Anniversary?" I asked slowly. It felt as if we had only started going out a matter of days ago. I looked up at his big brown eyes and saw that his smile was beginning to fade. I said quickly, "of course it's our Three Month Anniversary."

I grabbed the flowers out of his hand. They were a deep crimson red, beautiful. I put my nose to them and smelled their amazing sent. I looked once again at the red color of the roses; the color was so magnificent, so familiar. My thoughts seemed to have a mind of their own. I began to think about a red fabric draped around me as it protected me from a wall of flames. The image seemed so real but it wasn't possible; that… that wasn't real. It couldn't be. Apparently my head wanted me to think it wasn't real because it felt as if had cracked open. I couldn't think at all I quickly pushed the flowers away from me.

I heard a voice that seemed far away pulling me back to reality, "I thought you loved red roses."

My cheeks flushed with embarrassment when I looked over to see that I had pushed the flowers back into Hogo's hands. "No, no I love them," I explained, "it's just I've been having these weird headaches."

I didn't think what I said really helped much but apparently it did because he looked like he was feeling better. He put his arm around my shoulder and walked me to the entrance of the movie theaters.

"I'll help make them go away," Hogo said confidently. I realized then that I didn't want him to make them go away, to reassure me. I wanted it to be someone else except I couldn't figure out whom that someone else was.


	3. Movie

Hogo and I sat in the very back of the theater. The movie we were seeing was "When in Rome." It wasn't supposed to be that good and it has been out for forever but that meant that we had the whole theater to ourselves.

I played with the straw of my soda wishing that there were a few more people here. The date was going horribly and it was my entire fault.

Hogo seemed to be able to read my thoughts because he smiled at me. His warm brown eyes melted my guilt away while he said, "I'm having a wonderful time with you."

"Thanks," I sighed as I grasped his hand in mine.

I rested my head against his shoulder trying to shake away the feeling that something wasn't right. We watched the movie it was pretty bad but there were some funny parts to it. I started to relax and enjoy myself. Maybe I had just been over reacting; maybe I was making a big deal over some headaches and one dream. Maybe.

I looked over at Hogo to see that he was watching me. I smiled innocently up at him. He started to lean forward. Crap he was going to kiss me. The usual bubbly feeling that came was replaced by fear. I leaned towards him, our lips met.

One second I was kissing Hogo the next second I was… I had no idea what my mind was showing me. I was looking at big golden eyes, soft dog ears, long silver hair, and a crimson red kimono the same color as the roses. I could almost make out a face, a name.

Then it all disappeared. The image flew from my mind as quickly as it had come on. I couldn't remember what I had just seen. All I was left with was a searing pain in my head and an emptiness in my heart. Whatever I said the pain in my head was before this was a billion times worse.

I pulled away from Hogo. I could barely walk down the stairs. Well I guess I didn't walk, I more of fell. Running out of the theater, I slumped down on the floor and cried.

I felt someone sit beside me. I looked over to see Hogo smiling weakly, pain and rejection written all over his face that only made me cry harder.

"Shh, Kagome, shh," he whispered, "you want to tell me what's going on."

I sighed, taking a deep breath. I knew I owed Hogo an explanation no matter how crazy it seemed. "I … I had this crazy dream last night that I can't remember. I mean I remember only parts of it but it doesn't make since and when I think about it, it feels like I bashed my head in a door. I mean look at my knuckle. I have no idea where I got this bruise. I just woke up with it." I raised my hand so he could see the bruise.

Hogo looked at my knuckle horrified, "Kagome why did you do this to yourself."

I shook my head not looking at him. "You're not getting it. I didn't do this to myself or maybe I did… well that's not the point. The point is I think I'm going insane! I mean my head is killing me at random times. I can't remember things. Just right then, when I kissed you in the theater I saw something… I know I did, but I can't remember what it was. I mean that was only what, two minutes ago. I know this all sounds stupid but I'm scared Hogo, I really am."

I finally looked over at him expecting to see the usual smile on his face ready to reassure me, to make this empty feeling go away but it wasn't there. All I saw was as look on his face that confirmed the fact of me going insane. "Come on Kagome lets go. People are starting to stare." With that he got up and reluctantly held a hand out to help me up. The jester brought a feeling of déjà vu with it.

I got up and tried to hide the pain that he had just caused me. There was an awkward silence between us that seemed to last forever.

"Um I guess I'll go home now," I blurted out not being able to stand the silence.

"I'll walk you there," he stated with no feeling in his voice.

We walked side by side neither of us saying anything. Thoughts whirled around in my head. I had really trusted him and believed in him when I told him everything. I really thought that he would have made it better. The emptiness in my heart had just grown bigger. I wanted to just disappear. I wanted to be free from here.

After fifteen minutes of painful silence, I could finally see the steps up to my house. I wanted to run in there go up to my room and never come out. I probably would have if Hogo hadn't stopped.

"Kagome," he sighed, "uh, I think we should spend some time apart." He didn't look at me instead he seemed very interested in the movie ticket in his hands.

"So you're breaking up with me?" I questioned.

He sighed yet again and looked over at me. Putting his hand under my chin he lifted up my face, kissing my forehead. "Yes I am." And with those few words he walked away.

I just stood there dumbfounded how long I was there I had no idea. I couldn't believe he had just broken up with me.

I walked into the house and started up the stairs in a daze.

A voice came from somewhere down stairs. "How'd the movie go? You were gone for a while."

I can't quite remember what I answered or if I answered at all. The only thing going through my mind was that I had to go upstairs into my room and think.

My bed invited me to sit down on it. I guess what a normal girl would do is text her best friend and have a huge conversation about her break up but from what I found out today I'm not a normal girl.

I sat and thought. Not about Hogo, I was surprised he broke up with me but not hurt. What I thought about was my dream. I tried to remember what it was about. Sadly, all I could remember was breaking my knuckle. The memory seemed weaker and I was afraid that by tomorrow it would be completely gone.

I decided to move on to the next weird occurrence today, the flowers. I tried to think of the red crimson color but to my frustration all I could think of was red roses. It seems as if I was getting worse every second.

I picked up my pillow, pulled it to my face and screamed in it. Throwing the pillow on the floor I walked up to my mirror. To think a few hours earlier I was perfecting myself for Hogo. I was so frustrated and confused and my head hurt! I just didn't know what to do; I just wanted the emptiness in my heart to go away.

Then I relaxed, the emptiness and headache drifted away. This was stupid. I wanted to laugh at myself, I was so stupid. Why was I worried about this, about this stupid dream? It made no since. I should be thinking about Hogo. That was so much more important I mean he had just broken up with me.

I sat back down and pulled out my phone realizing that I hadn't texted like at all today. I decided to text Yuka.

_Hey:(_, I texted. I drummed my fingers on my dresser impatiently waiting for the reply. There was a nasty bruise on my knuckle.

"Huh," I said aloud. I only had a dim memory of hitting it but not where or when. I didn't care though bruises come and go all the time without me knowing where they were from and anyway Yuka had just texted me back.

_What's wrong girl. _I smiled to myself thinking about how I was going to respond.

_Oh it was terrible! Hogo… Hogo, he broke up with me :'(._ While I was waiting for Yuka to text back, I decided to turn on my IPod.

Listening to my IPod I laid on my stomach kicking my legs. It was only Saturday and I had Monday off which meant I could just relax and enjoy being single for the time being. I told Yuka all the drama of the day giving her exact details on how Hogo broke up with me. After an hour of talking about Hogo we began to drift away from the topic.

_I was wondering if you wanted to come over tomorrow. I'm going to be throwing a party and the best part is my parents aren't home :)!_ She texted me.

"Kagome!" My mom yelled from down stairs, "Dinner's ready!"

_Of course I do!!! Gotta go, _I replied.

I sighed, turning off my IPod and trudged downstairs. Souta was already at the table along with my mom and grandpa.

I sat down and started to zone out Souta while he explained all about his day.

"Kagome… Kagome!" My mom exclaimed.

"Huh," I said with food in my mouth. I looked to see my mom was giving me one of her evil eye looks.

"So how was your day Kagome?" She asked with an edge to her voice.

"Let's see I woke up, went to the movies with Hogo, Hogo broke up with me, I came back home and now I'm eating dinner with my loving family." I said smiling up at her hoping that I had gotten off the hook.

"Oh honey Hogo broke up with you! I'm so sorry," she said sadly.

"Oh I know it sucked pretty bad but it's all good," I said and then remembering what Yuka had said I added, "Yuka invited me to go over to her house for a sleep over, can I?"

"Of course! That will be good for you. You can get your mind off your break up," my exclaimed a little too happily.

I felt kind of bad about lying to her but that was the only way she would let me go over and there was no way I was going to miss that party.

Later, I lay in bed again trying to fall asleep but my mind kept drifting to the idea of the party. I couldn't wait. There was no doubt that there would be liquor there and all the hot guys in the school. I wanted it to be tomorrow already so I could get ready and go.

I kept thinking about the party until drowsiness finally took over and I began to drift to sleep.

While I was asleep I remembered everything.


	4. Crazy Dream

In my dream, I was by the river washing clothes. The sound of children playing on the field filled my ears. Everything was green, alive and peaceful. I was in the feudal era.

I tried to put down the clothes to figure out what the hell was going but to my surprise and horror I had no control over my body. I just watched my hands continue washing the clothes. Testing my voice, I tried to yell, "Hello!" Nothing. I just sat there quietly.

I felt myself get up to hang the clothes and then walk back to the village. For the first time I realized how weak I felt. The majority of my weight was placed upon the bow that was in my hand. The bow that was in my hand was… Kikyou's bow.

I realized then that I was stuck in Kikyou's body. My point of view changed completely into Kikyou's I saw, thought, felt everything that Kikyou would…

As I approached the village I saw a crimson red figure in the trees. My heart skipped a beat. I shrugged it off though my feelings couldn't interfere with what I had to do.

"Inuyasha!" I called.

He looked up startled, then coming back to his senses he jumped down from the tree and ran towards me. It hurt me to realize that the girl Kagome was the only thing that he could think about.

Inuyasha put his arm around me supporting me as we walked back to the village. The jester lacked feeling, love that used to be there and would never be there again.

I pointed over to a path that didn't lead straight to the village, "can we go this way?" I asked.

Inuyasha nodded and led me over there; I could tell that he was confused. We walked in a silence.

"Let us stop here so I can rest," I stated finally breaking the piercing silence. I sat down slowly every movement pained me. I took a sharp breath in.

Inuyasha knelt beside me his eyes full of concern. "Kikyou you're not well."

His golden eyes made my heart flutter. It was hard to concentrate on what I what I had to say.

"Inuyasha I must not stay much longer," I said not looking into his eyes but instead at the ground.

He took my hand, this made my heart pound faster, "What do you mean?"

"I mean that when your friend Kagome gave me part of her soul, it is not enough for me to survive.

"Kikyou, no you can't go, you can't leave me."

The passion in his voice made my heart ache for him but I kept going on.

"Inuyasha, if you were to go back and repeat bringing me back to life would you? If you had the knowledge that it was the only way to have me but it may kill Kagome in the process.

This time Inuyasha was the one that wasn't able to meet my eyes. I knew that he was afraid that I would be able to see the truth behind them.

I continued. "I cannot change fate and neither can you. Not even the Sacred Jewel can. My fate was to die fifty years ago. Yours was to stay alive, to defeat Naraku, to…" I took a deep breath not wanting to say the words, "be with Kagome."

Inuyasha stared at me and I knew that I had finally gotten past his thick skull. He realized now that he would always love Kagome more than he would ever love me.

I stood up and turned away from him so he could not see the pain in my face. "Now go get her," I said my voice as steady as I could make it, "go find her."

"Will you be here when I get back?" Inuyasha asked.

I smiled weakly and turned back toward him. I put my hand on his chest, right where his heart was. "I'll be right here."

… My mind separated from Kikyou's. Inuyasha loved me. He was going to save me.

As if protesting with my thoughts my dream became fuzzier and fuzzier until it retreated into the back of my mind.

I woke up that morning with a huge smile on my face. Party today.

I ran down stairs and hurriedly made breakfast as if the faster I moved the faster time would go by. That didn't seem to be the case. I ended up watching Souta's shows on TV for two hours before I scream out in frustration.

"What's wrong hon?" My mother asked.

"Nothing, nothing is wrong," I knew I was stepping into dangerous boundaries but I couldn't help it. My voice began to rise. "Except that it's only two and the par— and I'm going to Yuka's house at six." I finished quietly.

Luckily my mom was to angry to realize what I had almost said. "Well Kagome," she said sternly, "I'm sorry I can't control time!"

I grumbled and stomped up the stairs and into my room. I went straight to my closet and went through my clothes to see what to wear. Nothing was cute enough.

"I've got nothing to wear!" I shouted. Pulling out my phone, I saw that I had a text from Yuka.

_Hey girl!!! I got a question to ask you, _it read.

_What is it???_ I texted back eagerly.

I messed with my hair, while waiting for her to reply, trying to figure out how I wanted to where it.

The phone buzzed in my hand. I slid open my phone and read the text, _What took you so long? I was wondering if you wanted to come over early and we could get ready for the party:)_

I jumped up and down clapping my hands together. _Of course! Can I borrow your clothes?!?!? Please!!! Pretty, pretty please!!!_ I texted back.

I started to pack my bag. The best part about Yuka's house was that it was miles away from the neighbors which meant no one was going to be calling the cops.

My buzzing phone told me that Yuka she had texted back. _Yes, bring your make-up and curler too. We're going to be the ones all the guys are looking at! COME OVER NOW!_

_Kk, I'll be there,_ I texted back. I through everything she asked for in my bag. I was so excited I could scream.

Running down the stairs, I hugged my mom.

"I'm going over early," I explained and then adding to my brother, "bye kid."

I was already out the door before they could reply. I jumped on to my bike and rode off to Yuka's.

Her house was farther away than the movies so it was way shorter to bike. No one drove; driving would only take twice as long as walking.

I easily weaved through the people barely paying attention to anything but my excitement. As I got closer to Yuka's house less people were around. She lived more on the outskirts of the city.

The feeling of fear started to creep up inside me. I usually never got scared on this drive. It never bothered me but now I felt as if someone was watching me, following me. I kept on riding though and soon the Yuka's house showed up taking my troubles away.

I ringed the doorbell to the massive house. I swear Yuka's house was the prettiest house I had ever seen. It looked, no, it was a mansion. This house was what every little kid dreamed their house would be.

Yuka answered the door and pulled me inside.

"Come on, come on! We have lots of work to do. Go upstairs and take a shower. I have clothes already for you," she said while pulling me up stairs.

After taking my shower, stepped out to look at the clothes Yuka had left me on the floor. They were old pajamas. I put them on; blow dried my hair and walked into her bedroom.

"What are these?" I asked her.

"There what were going to do our hair and make-up in," she explained. Yuka pointed to the chair in front of her make-up desk. "I'm fixing you up first, sit down."

I sat down without protest. It was best not to mess with Yuka when she went on one of these beauty rampages. She turned me around so I couldn't see myself in the mirror.

"Hey," I complained.

"Oh shut up. I want you to be surprised at the final product," she said with a smile.

I shut up and let her work on me. She talked and talked. If it was possible, I think Yuka was more excited about the party than I was.

"So I know you've had a crush on Hayate for forever so you'll have him and I'll have his best friend Katashi. They're our targets. OK?" She went on without my answering, "I'm giving you the key to the guest bedroom so you and Hayate can yah." She finished smiling at me as if she was doing me the biggest favor in the world.

I smiled back at her trying to hide my uneasiness. Getting drunk and maybe making out I was cool with but having sex I wasn't quite sure.

I didn't have enough time to worry about it because Yuka turned me around so I was facing the mirror again. She smiled down at me admiring her work. "The masterpiece is done."

I looked at myself in the mirror smiling. I looked hot! My hair was softly curled so it framed my face. She made my make-up so perfect that it was almost as if I were I different person.

"Your right," I finally said after admiring myself in the mirror, "we're going to be the ones all the guys are looking at."


	5. Getting Drunk

I smiled as I opened the door for the next group of people to come in. I was stuck with the door job for the first thirty minutes. I checked my cell phone, it had been the first fifty minutes and I couldn't see Yuka anywhere.

I began to mess with my bra. I had put the key that Yuka gave me in there because my skirt didn't have any pockets. I sighed and started to space out thinking about how much I wanted to dance. I had already had two glasses of wine. The roomed seemed to tilt a little bit but other than that it was pretty fun.

Maybe it was just because I didn't want to be standing by the door all night or maybe it was because I was a little tipsy. Whatever it was I got this bright idea to leave the door unlock so anyone could let themselves in.

I ran over to the dance floor and finally found Yuka. We had a dance off. A huge circle formed around us and soon everyone was trying to be in the spot light. I could tell all the guys were watching us and I was eating up the attention.

After a while, Yuka shouted over the music, "gotta go." And she left me alone.

The party seemed to grow larger and larger by the second. Before long I was squeezing through people trying to find Yuka, Hayate, or at least somebody I knew.

"Hey," I heard a voice shout over the music. I turned around slowly to make sure the world wouldn't start tilting one way, making me fall over. When I was finally facing the person that made the voice my heart fluttered, it was Hayate.

He smiled down at me and held out a beer, "Want one?"

"Sure," I shouted back while grabbing the beer. I led him over to the sofa in a different room where it seemed to be a little more quiet and less people around.

"You know, I was supposed to be the one that found you." I smiled taking a swig of the beer. It tasted horrible but it seemed to fill my chest with warmth so I kept drinking it.

"Well you know I'm known for finding the hottest girls," Hayate said with a smirk.

I think that it was the beer that gave me the confidence to reply jokingly, "I am hot aren't I."

He didn't answer just looked around the room. I followed his gaze my mouth slowly opening up in horror. The whole house was trashed.

Hayate laughed, "I feel bad for the losers that has to clean this place up."

Anger flushed through me followed by embarrassment. Yuka and I were going to be the losers cleaning up this place. "Yah," I replied quietly.

There was an awkward silence between us. This was not going how I planned. "Uh… do you want to get us some more stuff to drink?" I asked.

Getting up, he smiled, "Sure." There was something in his smiled that kind of scared me.

I sat alone twiddling my thumbs wait for Hayate to come back, actually, more of hoping he would come back. Some girl slammed on to the couch followed by a guy, they were making out.

"Whoa Yuka," I said sort of jokingly, sort of serious, "you want to take that upstairs."

She glared up at me and stood up taking Katashi with her, "Come on, let's go somewhere where there aren't little loner wannabes around," she said cruelly. Her speech slurred and it wasn't that bad of an insult but that didn't stop me from feeling horrible. She stumbled away with Katashi at her heals.

A few minutes later Hayate came back with four beers and two shot. "For us," he smiled.

At first I was unsure about drinking all this I mean I was already a little tipsy. This would make me majorly drunk. Then I realized that I wanted to get drunk I wanted to not care what anybody said about me. I was with Hayate now.

I grabbed the shot and gulped it down. It made me feel great inside. I scooted over to Hayate cuddling up against his chest. He put one of his arms around my shoulder comforting and the other handed me a beer. As I started to drink it I relaxed more. The beer didn't taste horrible anymore it actually tasted good.

Hayate and I made fun of everyone, the girls that tried to squeeze themselves in a dress way to small for them, the people wearing things from ten years ago, the loners, and the people that were just plain ugly. I mean I know it may sound mean but if they wanted to they would change what they looked like. They could make themselves cool like me.

I took nothing seriously anymore. Everything seemed to be hilarious. I wasn't being myself and I didn't even care.

I tried to take a drink of my second beer but was surprised to find that it was all gone. I turned around to face Hayate. Without warning, he pulled me into him. Our lips met. We kissed each other fiercely. His hands started to work up my skirt. Want filled me, I wanted him all of him but we had to be alone.

I pulled away as a remembered something. Hayate looked as if he was about to pull me back into the kiss.

I started to talk my tongue seemed to stumble over the words, "Key a I've got." Hayate looked confused so I pulled out the key from my bra. He smiled up at me as if I were a goddess.

Together we climbed up the stairs. We laughed as we stumbled around unable to keep our balance for the world seemed to be spinning twice as fast as it usually did.

Finally we made it to the room. It took me a few tries to get the key into the hole but when I did I was able to turn the lock easily.

We both ran to the bed and hopped on, a second later our lips met. We pulled each other together. I could feel Hayate's tongue on mine. We rolled so that Hayate was on top of me, not once did our lips part.

I felt his warmth on me. I wanted more of him. His lips left mine and went down to my neck. While Hayate was busy with that, I began to unbutton my shirt. I was glad that Yuka had picked this shirt out for me.

Hayate followed my lead. In a few seconds I was only in my bra and underwear; Hayate only in his jocks.

I lay on top of Hayate. His bare hands followed the curves of my body. I shivered with delight. I felt Hayate's hands begin to push themselves under the thin strap of my bra.

I was filled with excitement until the door opened.

"Go the hell away!" Hayate yelled

Angrily, I lifted my head to see who was intruding. It was a boy our age maybe a year or two older with long silver hair and beautiful golden eyes. He had a plain kimono on that was deep crimson red. "Kagome?" the boy asked.

It seemed as if I was feeling thousand different emotions at once. My memory shot back at me and all I wanted to do was to run up to Inuyasha and hug him, kiss him. I was so relieved that he was here. But the expression on his face brought me back to reality. I had almost had sex with someone I didn't even love. I had just made out with a person that a barely knew. I had just betrayed Inuyasha.

Every time I thought of his name it brought a wave of pain in my head. I didn't care. I needed to talk to him keep on seeing him.

I started to get out of the bed, "Inuyasha." I whispered tears streaming down my face.

He began to back out of the door way. I took another step forward trying to ignore the fact that the world threatening to knock me off balance. Inuyasha ran.

"No," I shouted. I ran after him, down the stairs through the middle of the party. I could hear people whistle as I ran past. I realized I had almost nothing on but I didn't let that stop me. There was no way I was going to forget.

I walked out into the backyard looking for him. I saw a movement far away in the trees; a flash of red. I walked over to it. My stomach was doing flips, my head was killing me, and my tears were blocking my vision but I kept moving towards the red figure.

I stopped ten feet away and fell to my knees unable to stay up. I looked into his eyes and saw nothing. I knew he was hiding his pain from me. Why was I the one crying?

"Inuyasha, I'm sorry." I knew that didn't help at all. I looked up at him to see him turn and run away.

"Inuyasha!" I screamed, "bring me back!"

And with that said I turned around and threw up.


	6. Letter

I woke up the next morning to find myself in Yuka's bed. The sun seemed to be shining to bright and my head was pounding. Hangover.

I sat up slowly trying to remember what happened last night. Without warning memories flew through my head. I still remembered everything including the part with Inuyasha.

I got up and found that I still barely had anything on. I walked over to Yuka's closet picking out whatever I could get my hands on first. Guessing that Yuka went all the way and probably wouldn't be up for the next four hours, I headed out of the room.

When I reached the stairs I stopped horrified; cups, beer bottles, food, everything that we had put out for the party was now on the floor. I don't stand there for long, I have to keep going, I have to keep remembering last night, I have to do this before I would forget.

I walk past the mess on the floor. A few people lay there asleep probably too drunk to bicycle home last night. But I had been the exact same way. How could I look down on people knowing that I was just as bad, maybe even worse?

Running out of the house I jump onto my bike. As I ride through the forest I remember how I felt as if someone was watching me. It must have been Inuyasha. He must have been there looking over me. Tears started to weld up into my eyes making it hard to see. I brushed them away and tried to think of something else so that I wouldn't end up crashing into tree.

Unfortunately, it was harder than I thought. My mind kept drifting to Inuyasha. Swerving in and out of the many other bicyclers I thought about how ignorant, how shallow how stupid I had been the last few days. I had thought of no one but myself. I was so ashamed and tired and my head was killing me. I just want to go back in time and stop myself from ever wishing for this life.

Finally, reaching my house I run up the stairs to the shrine that held the well. I have this feeling that Inuyasha had been there and I don't need facts to confirm it. The well must have started to work again.

I took a deep breath and brushed away the tears that kept reappearing. I was going to face Inuyasha; I was going to tell him that I was sorry and that I loved him. Before I could talk myself out of it, I jump into the well.

The bottom of the well hit my feet. The feeling wasn't right it brought back déjà of the last time the well didn't work. I pulled myself up hoping that I was wrong, hoping that I did make it to the feudal era.

But as I get out of the well my heart sinks for I don't see any fields or trees… all I see is a wooden shrine.

I forced my legs to walk to carry me outside the shrine and towards my house. My head was starting to pound but this time I could tell it wasn't just from the hangover it was also from the Sacred Jewel. It was working its horrible magic, making my memory fade.

I began to walk faster; I knew I didn't have that much time left before the memories would disappear completely.

I opened the door to my house and start for the stairs hoping to sneak in before my mom can interrogate me.

"Kagome?" I heard her call from the kitchen. Great.

"Yes," I call back hoping that she doesn't come near me and smell the stench of stale liquor that surrounds me.

"How was it at Yuka's house? Did you have fun? Did you guys stay up late? How are her parents?" She asks question after question not even waiting for me to answer.

"It was great mom. We did stay up pretty late and her parents are fine. I'm going to go up stairs and take a shower I feel really gross," I say trying to make my quick escape.

I'm already all the way up the stairs when she replies, "OK, but then you have to tell me all about your day."

I close the door to my room and go into the bathroom. I turn on the shower and while waiting for it to warm up I look at myself in the mirror. I look horrible, my hair is an absolute mess and I have great big dark lines under my eyes. Not being able to take much more of my reflection I step into the hot shower.

I close my eyes as the water runs down my body. I had to get this stench off of me. I grabbed the bar of soap that I usually never use and rubbed all over me.

I wasn't really thinking about anything in particular when a thought crept into my head. A one word thought. _Inuyasha._

I couldn't believe it! I had almost forgotten. I had forgotten. My head started to pound punishing me for remembering again but I ignored it.

Jumping out of the shower, I dry myself off and through on Yuka's clothes again.

I pull out a piece of and start to scribble down my letter before I would forget. Everything I needed to say to Inuyasha I put it down. My head was pounding, making it hard to remember. Tears flooded my eyes but I didn't let them stop me from writing.

It wasn't very good but I didn't have much time. I reread it making sure at least it made a little bit of since:

_Inuyasha, I love you. And what you saw there was nothing. I was drunk and I wasn't myself and I know that none of what I am saying is helping at all. I'm sorry I really truly am. I love you and only you. If I could go over to the feudal era and tell you I would but I think the Sacred Jewel won't let me. I know I shouldn't ask this from you but please don't give up on me. If I don't remember you please don't run away from me. Help me remember. I'm so scared Inuyasha. I need you. Every time I forget you it gets harder to remember you again. I don't want to forget you completely. Please Inuyasha BRING ME BACK._

_-I love you with all my heart_

_Kagome_

Finally when I was finished I folded it up and put it in an envelope that had Inuyasha's name on the outside.

I walked down the stairs repeating Inuyasha in my head so I wouldn't forget. At the same time I was trying to stop myself from bawling. It was a pretty hard task.

"Hey Kagome, want to play hero and villain?" Souta asks. He's blocking the front door so I can't get out without messing with him first.

"I can't maybe some other time just not right now, please let me pass. I really need to send this letter before it's too late." _Or before I forget, _I add to myself. I follow his eyes to see them looking down at what is in my hand. I quickly cover the name.

"Since when do you send letters," he says testing me.

It takes all my self-restraint not to shove him so hard that he hits the floor as I walk past him and to the door. "Since now," I reply letting the door close on his face.

I nearly run to the shrine. Once I get there though I can't make myself run anymore. I slowly walk down the steps and to the well. Before putting the letter down I kiss the envelope and hope that Inuyasha will receive this, that he will forgive me and save me.

It's as if the world moves in slow motion. When I bend over, put the letter down and walk away, it seems as if I'm moving through jell-o.

I keep on walking straight not wanting to go inside the house just yet. My memories of Inuyasha start to seem more like a dream.

Stepping over the fence that surrounded the sacred tree, I walk up to it.

Uncontrollable tears streamed down my face. I felt as if someone had punched a hole through me chest. I felt so afraid and alone. I held out my hand touching the rough edges of the bark remembering when I first went to the feudal era and met Inuyasha.

My knees clasped and I fell to the floor crying. Why? Why did I have to make that stupid wish? I hate the Sacred Jewel for doing this to me!

"I hate it so much!" I screamed out into the air. I hit the tree with my fist not very hard but pain still shot up my arm. I look down at my knuckle to see I happened to hit the one that was already black and blue.

So I sit there and cry and cry. Dreading the moment the memories completely disappear.

But as time passes the pain begins to subside. Wiping the tears away from my eyes, I wonder why I was so worried. It wouldn't be so bad to forget. It would be so much easier.

I look out into the sky and am surprised to see that the sun is almost down. I shiver as the breeze rolls by. My hair is still wet from the shower.

I get up and brush the dirt of my clothes, well Yuka's clothes. Walking back to the house, I wonder why I even went outside in the first place.


	7. Slut

"Kagome… Kagome!" a voice calls dragging me into consciousness and away from my dreamless sleep. I pull the covers over my head as light bursts through the room. "Come on, Kagome. It's time to get up the suns shining, the birds are tweeting and schools going to be starting so get up."

The evil figure pulls the covers all the way off the bed forcing me to get out of bed. I barely pay attention to what I'm doing, just going through the cycle of getting ready. I pull on my skirt while fixing me face in the mirror.

After I'm all done I trudge down the stairs and eat my cereal that's placed out for me. My mind begins to wake up pressuring me to get ready for school faster. I pull my phone out from my backpack. 7:15 time to leave.

"Bye mom." I yell grabbing my lunch and heading out the door.

I look at my phone again trying to figure out what was bothering me about it. Nothing seemed to be wrong though when I touched the screen it went straight to my wallpaper with Yuka and me. Straight to my wallpaper… no notifications, no new texts.

I jump on my bike and ride to school while trying to remember doing anything wrong yesterday. Anything that would make Yuka mad at me. Let's see, I started out by waking up at Yuka's, made breakfast, finally she got up, we cleaned up, talked about how amazing last night was, and then I left. I didn't see anything wrong with that picture.

The only problem is that this memory is kind of fuzzy as if it happened years ago. I'm beginning to get frustrated; this seems to be a recurring theme, not being able to remember anything fully. I just want it to stop because it is starting to get on my nerves.

I sigh and park my bike eager to get to Yuka, Eri and Ayumi. But when I walk through the gates and into the hall, I know something is wrong.

Usually people just ignore me while I walk by. Sometimes they smile and wave but this time everyone turned their backs to me. Their whispers and evil glances make my heart turn cold and make me feel as if I didn't belong. I can make out some of the words they were whispering.

"Did you hear about Kagome?"

"You think it's true?"

"She's such a worthless slut."

A stab in the gut. I want to ask them what I did, why I was a slut but I couldn't I just hurry away looking for my friends. They will back me up, protect me, and tell me what is going on. I mean that's what friends are for right.

It seems that the whispers, the discussed looks follow me around. It's as if I'm a voodoo doll and everyone is getting chance to let all their anger out on me. Making me feel horrible, I feel like they're stabbing me in the back, in the arm, in the leg, everywhere.

Taking deep breaths, I try to calm down hoping that I can find Yuka, Eri, or Ayumi somewhere. Finally I open the door to our homeroom class and see them talking.

I walk over smiling glad that I found them, well I was until I catch Yuki's eye and she quickly looks away.

"If you don't mind guys, I'll be leaving you," Yuki says getting up quickly without once looking back at my direction. A stab in the chest.

Eri and Ayumi turn to each other not looking at me as if they hate me too.

"No offense, Kagome, but your status right now is really low and we really don't want to be pulled down with you. I mean, like, I don't want to seem mean or anything but, like, if you haven't noticed everyone hates you." Eri comments looking directly at Ayumi. A stab in the back.

"Yah I get what you're saying," I sigh taking out my phone and unconsciously slide it open and close. "Can you tell me what the hell is going on?"

"Well, it's not that we believe it. I mean of course you have a side to the story and all. But I would think you would know what is going on or were you to wasted to remember?" Ayami says her voice testing me. Well there goes my friends always back you up theory.

"Of course I remember Sunday! I went to the party. Had a drink or two then Hayate brought me a ton more, he and I went up to Yuki's guest room and . . ." My voice wavers because yet again I can't remember what happened after that.

They both have smirks on their faces as they watch me struggle to think up more.

"Well this is the rumor going around which is way more believable then your little story." Eri says getting ready to tell me the whole tale yet still pretending to ignore my existence. "So apparently you got bored and decided to pull out Yuki's parent's booz. You gave them to some people to pass around. Because of you when her parents got home there was none of their liquor left. Yuki got in big trouble."

She paused, for the first time looking at my face as I sit there dumbfounded.

"Anyway from what Hayate says you found him and gave him quite a few drinks. Not knowing it was off limits he drank it. You got him drunk not the other way around. You began to hang all over him pushing him into kissing you. He didn't want to but after a few more drinks he really didn't have any control over his actions. Even if he had a girlfriend-"

"He had a girlfriend?" I almost yell furious with what I am hearing. He came on to me when he had a girlfriend! What the hell?

"Ummm, yah don't you remember last Friday. They hooked up. You were even like 'To bad he's taken. He's so hot!'" Ayumi says. They both aren't looking at me making me look like I'm talking to thin air.

"But what about Yuki? She didn't know that they were together." I object not quite sure what to do with all the information I am finding out.

"That's because she wasn't here on Friday. Anyway I want to finish the story before the bell rings so can I keep going?" Eri asks not pausing long enough for me to reply. The truth is I don't really want to hear the rest I just want to go home, be by myself and wake up from this nightmare.

"So Hayate wants to stop after a few minutes of kissing you. You don't want to give up that easily so you say sure and tell him you want to show him something. You take him to the guest bedroom. You pull him into having sex with him. Then this other weird kid goes to find you. I mean I don't know if you remember him but he was totally weird he had this kimono on and long silver hair, pretty eyes though. He also had these fake dog ears on…. He was weird. I think you called him Inuyasha. Anyway you ran down stairs after him in your bra and underwear and people say they saw you do him too…. Kagome? Are you alright?" Eri asks.

"Stop," I whisper, "please stop."

I put my pounding head on the cool desk. Everything is fuzzy, I feel like I have a fever. I… I feel like everyone decided to stab this voodoo doll all that the same time. As I take deep breaths in and out I can still hear people whispering lies about me. And I absolutely positively hate it.

Mr. Doi walks in and tells everyone to quiet down. Never in my life have I ever been so glad to see a teacher.

The day goes on like this everywhere I go people who I used to call my friends avoid me. Whispers fall me around. Everyone hates me.

When I sit at the usual lunch table no one will sit by me. They all get up and leave.

Except for Yuki she stays.

Hope fills me. Maybe she doesn't believe the lies maybe she'll still be my friend. But nope, I'm wrong.

"I hate you so much you lazy whore." She mouths me and then she gets up and turns away.

"Thanks for the update," I yell back.

I sit and look at my lunch realizing that I am all alone. I never realized how big this lunch table is and as I look around at everyone it seems that I'm the only one alone and disserted.

No one's looking at me for once no one's whispering about me. But I can still tell it's there. The hate toward me is hovering over my head like a storm cloud. It's driving me insane. I can't stand another minute of it.

I get up to leave and just as I'm exiting the cafeteria everyone in there shouts "BYE SLUT."

Their yell echoes off the walls of the cafeteria forever haunting me. I run out of the room. Tears that I've been trying to hold in all day break free and start to run down my face. I'm running. Running away from these people, running away from my best friends, from the place I used to call my second home.

I'm so incased in my sorrow that I don't realize where I'm going or who I'm passing. I end up running straight in to Hayate.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Come on Kagome I thought you were so much stronger than this I mean look at you crying over a few rude comments," Hayate says trying to make me feel even more horrible about myself. Well I'm not going to let him.

"This is all your fault you know and all these people that hate me well their hatred is nothing compared to mine. I hate you so much," I reply beginning to walk away.

"Hey sorry that I told all these people the lies," Hayate says not sounding the least bit sorry. "I just couldn't make myself look bad 'cause you know I am Hayate and well everyone loves me."

"Not everyone," I whisper loud enough for him to hear. I walk away not wanting to hear anymore of his crap.

I walk out the door of the school and towards the gate. Just as I pass through the gate I see him across the street, his silver hair sparkling in the day light. Although he's not facing me or anyone in particular I know he's waiting for me.

At first I want to run away having nothing to do with him. I mean he's really weird and my status is already low enough.

But then I realize even though when I see him my head aches, I need him. He is the only one I've got left to help me and be there for me.

I jump on my bike and call, "Inuyasha!"

My heart lifts when I see him turn around smiling. For the first time today someone is glad to see me.


	8. Beginning to Wake Up

Inuyasha runs beside me as I biked. I am surprised that he is able to run that fast.

When he first walked over to me he smiled down at me telling me how he was so glad I still remembered and how he couldn't wait to get these pants off and hat and be back in his kimono. Inuyasha slowly stopped talking though as he saw a blank look appear on my face.

Now he just runs beside me, lost in his thoughts and me in mine. How would I ever be able to go to school tomorrow? I didn't want to face those people that hate me. I keep on repeating what happened today without it dawning on me that we were already at my house. I didn't want Inuyasha to leave me though. He is the only one I had.

"Inuyasha…" I mumble.

"Let's go for a walk," he says grabbing my hand. For some reason that I can't explain my face flushes red from the touch from him.

As we walk we begin to talk and I realize how stupid he is. Actually, how stupid, funny, conceded, naïve, and cute he is. I can't help it; I find myself looking at him and sort of falling for him. It's as if I've known him forever.

We finally stop at the train tracks in the middle of the forest. The flower wind their way across the floor but stop directly at the tracks. The trees seem to tower over us as if to protect us from the sunlight. I never knew this place excised.

"Hey can I have your cell number," I ask Inuyasha. I know it is completely random question to ask here but I wanted to get it before I forgot.

He stares at me as if I'm talking some other language. "Can you have what?"

"You know," I say pulling out my phone and touching the screen, "the thing everyone has. The thing we use to text and call?"

He grabs my phone from me lightening fast.

"Hey," I complain but he's not listening. Inuyasha's tapping the touch screen as if it's the most amazing thing to come on this planet.

I sit down beside a tree watching him and finding myself smiling at his excitement. "So I'm guessing you don't have a phone."

This seems to make him snap out of it. He sits down beside me reluctantly giving me my phone back. "It's like you're from a different world or something. How do I know you even go to school? Did your parents shelter you or something cause you are sure out of what's going on here and now? And—"

I would have gone on and on but Inuyasha cut me off not yet looking straight at me, "I know things are really confusing now but wait because I'll straighten them out I promise."

He turns to me and takes my hand. I look in to his eyes and see them staring straight at me. They are full of love and compassion and before I can even register what to do next we're kissing.

Inuyasha's lips are soft against mine. I wrap my arms around him slowly pulling his cap off. As I kiss him, a memory starts to form slowly even when we pull away it grows stronger. I look over him seeing his now exposed dog ears, his long silver hair, golden eyes, fangs, claws and I remember who I am.

I am Kagome Higurashi. I ventured through the well when I was fifteen. I met Inuyasha. We traveled the world collecting jewel shards and finally defeated Nuraku. Inuyasha is the love of my life.

I hug Inuyasha and cry on his shoulder. I've been so scared so lost but now it makes since. If I stay by Inuyasha's side I will always be safe. Always.

"Kagome," he whispers, "come with me. Come with me to the feudal era so that we can be together forever."

I'm about to do as he says. I'm about to say yes, jump on his back, and live with him forever. But something stops me. For a fraction of a second I swear I see strings. Strings making his body move whichever way they desire. As quickly as I see them they disappear.

But it's enough. Enough to make me back away questioning what is going on.

"Kagome," Inuyasha asks his voice sounding torn.

I shake my head everything is getting hazy and my head begins to ache.

"She's waking up," a voice comes from nowhere I recognize its owner. Kaede.

"Kagome wake up don't believe him, he's not Inuyasha." That's Sango.

I keep on backing away from Inuyasha.

"Kagome, Kagome, Kagome!" That's Shippo.

"Kagome," Inuyasha whispers his voice hypnotizing. "Kagome are you all right are you hearing things? We need to get you Kaede right away. Come here so I can take you there. We can be with each other forever."

I look over at Inuyasha. His eyes call me over to him but I back away shaking my pounding head.

"Kagome you need to wake up." I recognize the voice but I can't figure out who the owner is.

I stop walking. The earth is spinning beneath me and I can't register what's going on except next thing I know Inuyasha's screaming my name.

I look down to see I stopped in the middle of the train tracks. I look back up and see a train coming straight at me and I know I'm going to die. 


	9. Finally Awake

I sat up in my bed with my hands on my chest hyperventilating as if I really was about to get ran over by a train. It is dark outside and I can't see anything. I put my hand on my dresser blindly searching for the lamp. Finding it, I turned on the light. It took awhile for my eyes to adjust to the sudden brightness but when they did I looked up at the clock. 4:00 AM.

"Are you serious?" I said to the clock. It probably wasn't a good thing that I was talking to inanimate objects but I didn't care I was tired**.**

I turned off the lights and began to fall back to uneasy sleep already with a feeling that something is terribly wrong.

Next thing I know there is my little brother on my bed. I roll over onto my side and pull the covers over my head.

"Go away," I say drowsily.

"Kagome! Mom says to get up. It's already 10:45! GET UP! GET UP!" He yells while jumping on my bed.

I sit up and look up at him. There was something creepily déjà vu about this. The seriousness of my gaze makes the smile on his face falter.

"What's wrong Kagome?" he asks.

"Why are you getting up at 10:45 it's Wednesday; I should be at school," I say my voice wavering as Souta looks at me as if I'm insane.

"Um… no. I'm pretty sure it's Saturday, remember three day weekend?" Souta says backing away from as if I'm some psycho killer.

Somehow that little action is all I need to see. It all finally gets through to me. This is just a game, a trap that I'm stuck in. Everyone is puppets.

Then things get weird.

The stings that were controlling me fall which takes away the hazy that was blocking my view. There's Souta all strings attached his body sickly limp. His eyes glowing red

Horrified, I run over at him pulling and tugging on his strings trying to save him but the strings won't break no matter what I use.

"Souta," I scream tears of fear flood down my cheeks, "snap out of it!"

"Kagome what are you talking about?" Souta asks. Except it's not his voice well maybe it is his but it's not right. It's all disorientated as if he's possessed.

I run out of the room slamming the door on the way out; the image of Souta possessed already etching itself into my brain.

I go down to the kitchen hoping with all my heart that my mom isn't in the same situation but when I see her I know that my hopes are wasted. She looks just the same.

I start to run away but she's in front of me in a fraction of a second eyes glowing. I scream.

"Kagome, honey, what's wrong?" She asks arms closing around me. Her embrace is so solid so loving for a fraction of a second I believe I'm not in this hell of a situation. But I quickly snap out of it for I realize that my strings had slowly started getting control of me again.

I run. Run out of the house and look out at the neighborhood. Everyone's puppets, everyone. Every second gets harder and harder to stay in control of me. The hazy creeps in on the corner of my vision threatening to take over

"What the hell is going on?" I scream. I run to a forest away from everything and everyone. I'm so scared so lost; I just want to disappear.

"Kaede come quick she's getting a fever!" The female voice comes from nowhere.

"She is starting to fight it. She may wake up soon. I bet she can even hear us now." Another voice says.

"Hang in there Kagome!"

"Who are you?" I scream up into the sky feeling a little ridiculous. I mean I'm screaming to a voice in the sky although I guess I am in a ridiculous situation.

The voice in the sky doesn't seem to hear me it just keeps on talking to the other voice in the sky making me feel like an idiot for trying to talk back.

Something is tugging at the edges of my memory trying to come back to me. But I don't want to face it not now. So I just sit and listen to the voices talk about me while I fight the urge to be controlled.

"So do you think she really is going to wake up this time? This is probably the fifth time we thought she was going to wake up," the younger voice says.

"I think it may be. This time I do believe she is realizing that this place isn't reality. Once she finally accepts that I think that she will be free," the older one says.

"But what if he comes back?"

"Then she may be lost completely."

"You mean she'll never-"

"Kagome," Inuyasha calls. I turn around to see Inuyasha walking over to me. To my surprise he has strings on him but his eyes aren't read and his voice isn't unclear.

But the way that he's not completely possessed scares me. I back away.

"Don't come near me," my voice betraying me by cracking at the end.

"So you see them too. You see the strings, the possessed people. I've been fighting it. Kagome you can trust me. I'm not like them," he says opening his arms out to me. But I don't move I don't trust him.

"Kagome, I've been so worried about you. I've been watching you from afar and I've seen that you've been possessed I wanted to do something but there was nothing I could do. You couldn't even see me. Kagome, I love you so much," Inuyasha says.

"In- Inuyasha is that really you," I whisper tears begin flood my eyes.

"Of course it is," he says in a matter of tone voice.

I run to him and tackle him kissing his shoulder, his forehead, and his lips. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you to but now we can live together," he says. I snuggle up against him. The haze is coming back but if Inuyasha isn't worried about it then why should I. The strings start to control my movements and they slowly disappear.

In the background I hear a voice.

"We're losing her. She's going to be gone."

And then another voice comes a voice I've missed for so long. A voice I had to imagine up to keep me from going completely insane.

"Damn it, Kagome. Wake up he's not me I'm me. Wake up Kagome… wake up for me."

Everything fades.

Finally, for the first time in months my eyes open.


	10. Trying to Figure It Out

**HEYYY! **

**I just wanted to say sorry its taking me so long to update chapters this summer has been kinda crazy but anyway hope you guys like this chapter!**

* * *

My eyes flutter open. It looks like four gold eyes are looking at me.

"Inu- Inuyasha?" I mumble.

"You're finally awake," Inuyasha whispers smiling a little. I realize that he's holding up my head, cradling me in his arms. My heart flutters and even though my body feels so weak I reach up and hug him. It feels like forever ago since I've been in his grasp.

For the first time I realize that it's more than just Inuyasha and me in the room. I quickly sit up. That probably wasn't the best idea though because my head starts to pound.

I put my hand to my head trying to act like it didn't hurt. Inuyasha's to close; the eyes on me are too intense this can't be real. "Am I really awake?" I ask my voice is raspy and barely audible. Doubt starting to fill me. How did I know this is really the actual world?

I quickly get up to my feet and stumble away to the corner of the room. I put my hand on the wall. The pain in my head is horrible and it feels like the ground is spinning. I start to crumble to the floor.

"Kagome," they all seem to say at once.

Inuyasha is the first to get to me. Then Miroku and Sango follow. Inuyasha holds me up while Miroku brings over some drink. It smells absolutely horrible.

Inuyasha grabs the drink and brings it close to me, "Kagome, please drink this."

At first I want to argue but I sigh because I know that I won't win this fight. I mean if this is a dream I won't end up dying I'll just wake up. I grab the disgusting drink and take a sip. I gag. This potion, drink, whatever it is tastes horrible. I mean worse then it smells and it smells pretty bad.

"What is this?" I whisper taking another sip trying not to throw it all up.

Kaede walks over slowly, "Lady Kagome it will make ye feel much better."

I sigh hating how they won't tell me anything about it. I take another sip. My cheeks start to flush; everyone is looking intently on me. I look down at my cup taking another sip.

Silence fills the room. I know everyone's waiting for me to say something, anything but I can't not when their all staring at me like this.

Sango clears her throat turning to Miroku and Inuyasha. "I think it's time for us to go tell the others that Kagome's awake," she says and then turns towards me, "we've all been worried I'm glad your back."

I smile up at her grateful of what she is doing even if this is all a dream. Sango walks to the door and Miroku gets up and follows her out but Inuyasha won't go.

"Inuyasha ye should go with them," Kaede says quietly. But Inuyasha just sits staring at me.

"Inuyasha you need to go. I want you to," I say as firmly as I can with my raspy voice.

I see pain and then anger flash on his face. He gets up and leaves. I don't really want him to go but I just can't risk it anymore. When, well I guess if, I wake up from this dream I'm going to feel terrible because I'll know our love wasn't real.

"Keep drinking the potion," Kaede commands.

"Kaede, how do I know this isn't a dream?" I ask. I gulp down as much as I can.

"Well I guess ye do not. Ye are just going to have to believe. The last dreams ye had ye couldn't remember the other dreams before it, am I correct?"

I nod slightly.

"Well then this could prove that ye are awake. Ye need to remember all your dreams and tell me all about them."

I sigh and think about all the dreams I have and to my surprise I can remember them clearly. I look at Kaede in surprise. I didn't have just one or two dreams but ten or eleven. All of them having me go back to my home, living my old life but I always know something is not right. Then Inuyasha comes to save me but before I can fully sell my soul to him I realize that he's not real. Somehow every time I die and wake up into the next dream. Except the last one I woke up and I don't really remember how.

So I tell Kaede this; all about the dreams.

She nods, "Ye see we found that Nuraku made a wish on the Sacred Jewel. This wish was that anyone who was to wish upon it would have their wish only half granted. The wish would be more of a nightmare. If I'm correct throughout the whole time ye were unconscious Nuraku's spirit was controlling your mind. This potion should get rid of the rest of the control Nuraku has on ye."

Kaede points to the cup. I take another gulp obediently. My mind is going crazy. I have so many questions I don't know where to start. I almost fully believe that I'm awake. Almost.

"How long have I been to asleep?" I ask first.

"Six months."

My mouth drops open. Six months of being controlled how could that be. It felt more like a week.

"Why did I wake up this last time I can't remember what happened at the end," I tell her curious of what made this dream different from all the rest.

"We were afraid we would lose ye. Ye see, about five other times ye almost woke up but every time Nuraku brought back someone that ye knew ye may not have when ye woke up. That be Inuyasha. This last time ye were so close to waking up we knew that if ye got into that fake Inuyasha's grasp again ye would be lost forever."

I cut her off. "But why? I mean if I was so close to finding my way out I would have been fine again, right?"

Kaede shook her head. "Ye were so close to the truth that if you saw that Inuyasha was fine with the truth your spirit would be fine with it too. Which means ye would have stopped fighting; ye would be gone. Well that fake Inuyasha came, we knew because ye were whispering his name. Ye were fading. That's when the real Inuyasha came back. He been gone for a long time but he came back. He went straight to ye, Lady Kagome, and started to whisper into your ear. Ye woke up."

My mind is racing. Inuyasha saved me. He brought me back like I asked him to even if that wasn't really him. I'm so confused but one thing is clear now.

"I really am awake aren't I?" I whisper.

Kaede nods.

I gape. Inuyasha. I treated him meanly a little bit ago. What if he hates me and never wants to be with me? What if…Kikyou.

"Kikyou," I say voice still raspy, "what happened to that part of the wish?" I thought about the dream I had in my dream. It couldn't have been reality could it?

"My sister came back. She was weak because most of her soul was still in ye. She knew that if ye were not with Inuyasha ye may never wake up giving most of ye soul to her. My sister asked Inuyasha to go with her. They left and Inuyasha has just come back. Ye dream may have been true. My sister and ye were connected. Ye may have been able to tap into her thoughts."

Before I can even think about what Kaede just said, Shippo runs into the room followed by Miroku, Sango and Inuyasha.

"KAGOOOOOMEEEEE!" He shouts.

Shippo jumps on me and nearly kills me.

"I missed you, Kagome!" He says.

"Shippo," I barely say still stunned by his jump.

Inuyasha grabs Shippo by the foot holding him upside down.

"You idiot she just woke up don't go killing her," Inuyasha says in his usual annoyed voice.

Shippo thrashes around trying with all his might to break free. "Kagoommee," he whines, "make him stop. He's being mean."

Inuyasha stiffens expecting the 'SIT BOY!' But I just laugh. I can't help it even after everything that has just gone on it seems that things are still the same.

Sango and Miroku laugh along. "I'm glad your back," Miroku says.

Inuyasha smiles at me. I know I have to talk to him well I guess to everyone but for right now I want to bask in the happiness. To not care what happens or did happen. To just enjoy life.


	11. Two or Three in the Morning

I slowly open my eyes. For a few moments I'm completely disoriented. Yesterday's events slowly bubble into my memory.

I look around to see Miroku, Sango, Kaede and Shippo all sleeping around me. I lift myself up; I'm a little light headed but otherwise fine. Grabbing my bow and arrow, I tip toe out of the small house.

The cool air sends a chill down my spine. But being that this is my first time outside since I've woken up, the air feels refreshing. I look up at the sky, loving how every star in it is visible.

"It must be two or three in the morning," I whisper to myself as I walk over to a nice practice area. Not that I care it's that early. I didn't want to go to sleep but the others practically forced me to.

I pull out my bow and line my arrow up aiming for a nearby tree. I know I need practice. To my surprise, when I let go of the bow it hit the spot with perfect accuracy. After that I try to hit trees farther away. Soon my body goes on auto pilot as my mind begins to wander.

Where is Inuyasha? He must be sleeping in some tree somewhere. But usually he stays close by. I sigh. Sooner or later I'm going to have to ask him about the Kikyou situation. I sure am not looking forward to that conversation.

"So I was out for six months, huh?" I find myself saying out loud. "I wonder what happened when I was asleep. I mean look at Shippo he seem bigger now."

"Maybe you just think that cause he nearly gave you a heart attack," I hear someone say behind me.

I turn around to see Inuyasha.

"What are you doing awake?" He asks accusingly.

"I've been sleeping for the last six months I don't think I can take another hour," I reply defensively.

Inuyasha sighs. "You really shouldn't be outside while everyone's asleep, though," he says and then adds when he looks around at all the trees I attacked, "lets pick up your arrows and then go back inside."

We go over to the trees and slowly start to pull the arrows out. I realize how Inuyasha seems to keep a bit of distance between us.

"Hey Inuyasha," I ask, "what are you doing awake?"

He pauses before answering. "How could I sleep with you blabbering on to yourself."

I blush and turn away. I didn't think I was that loud. Actually, the more I think about it the more I realize that this is probably a cover up. I guess this could be the perfect time to ask him about Kikyou.

Inuyasha walks over to me and hands me the rest of the arrows. He then retreats to the village. I guess I'm supposed to be following but I don't. I just stand there and watch, waiting for him to turn around so I can ask.

Finally he is aware that I'm not behind him. "Kagome?" He calls. I remember. I don't know how it slipped my mind because before I left it was all I could think about. He left me for Kikyou he didn't want to be with me anymore. He told me to leave. Then the well didn't work. That is why I had made the wish but then why is he here and not with Kikyou.

"Inuyasha, what happened with you and Kikyou while I was asleep?" I ask hoping that my voice wouldn't give out.

He sighs not facing me. "I'll tell you later but right now isn't a good time… you and I should sleep."

"Fine go sleep but I'm staying right here," I sit down determined not to move.

"Kagome," Inuyasha growls, "you get up right now."

"Nope I'm not going to, not unless you tell me about Kikyou and you," I smile knowing I'm being childish but still hoping it'll work.

"I told you not right now, later," he mumbles the later part but I hear it. Inuyasha finally walks over and sits beside me.

My heart flutters because of our closeness. I don't want to think about that right now. I want to know if my dream within a dream is true or not.

"Why not? It's a perfect time everyone's asleep. We've got hours to talk about it," I complain.

"No. You've learned so much already and you need time to just sort that out before I give you a whole other story for you to think about," Inuyasha says in a voice that tells me that this conversation is over.

"Fine," I sigh.

"Now let's go," he says getting up.

"You go, I'm staying here. It's not like I'm going to sleep anyway," I say determined not to have him win all the way. He may not be telling me about Kikyou yet but that doesn't mean he can get me to move.

"Why do you have to be so stubborn all the time?" Inuyasha says clearly annoyed.

"I'm not being stubborn, you're being stubborn."

"Just get up."

"No."

"Kagome, get up now."

"No, I'm not going to, OK?"

I guess I have just crossed Inuyasha's line because he goes over and throws me over his shoulder.

"Then I guess I'll have to move you myself," Inuyasha says. I can hear the smile in his voice even if I can't see it.

I hide my happiness that I'm actually touching him and try to act angry. "Inuyasha, let me down," I yell banging my fists on his back.

"Hey, you asked for it," he says.

"Why do you even care that I'm out there anyway?" I ask.

"Cause if demons go and eat you I'm pretty sure the others are going to hold me responsible," Inuyasha says.

I sigh and just let him carry me where ever he is taking me.

"Do you want to go back inside?" He finally asks after ten minutes of walking in silence.

"Nope, I don't want to fall asleep. I can't," I reply stubbornly.

"Fine then you'll just sleep with me," he says just as stubbornly.

My face flushes red. Luckily, Inuyasha can't see it. I start my struggling to get out of his iron grip.

"Whoever said I would want to sleep with you!" I shout twisting and pounding my fists on his back.

"Shut up, Kagome. Do you want everyone else to wake up to," Inuyasha whispers just as we pass the Kaede's little house.

Inuyasha walks up to a nearby tree and adjusts me so that I'm on his back. Then he jumps. It feels like my stomach flies into my throat. I cling to him trying my best not to freak out. I've done this before but it has been six months since I've been on his back while he jumps high distances. We land on a branch and he jumps again to a higher, bigger looking branch. He stops but I'm still holding onto him as hard as I can not wanting to fall.

"You can let go now the trips over," he says.

I slowly let go making sure my feet land perfectly on the branch. Just as I think I have my balance I begin to tilt. Inuyasha grabs my elbow and leads me to the start of the branch so I can rest on the trunk.

I slowly sit down feeling a little shaky.

"Now go to sleep," he commands once he is sitting right beside on the branch.

"Go to sleep!" I exclaim, "If I couldn't sleep in the house how on earth do you think I'll be able to sleep here!" I realize I had been yelling. Inuyasha can be so stupid sometimes. I'm up more than a hundred meters and he's sitting right by me. I don't see how I can sleep in this situation.

Inuyasha seems surprisingly patient. "Please try to sleep. I promise that if you are about to fall or falling I'll save you, now close your eyes."

I sigh and do as he asks. To my surprise I realize how tired I really am. I guess freaking out took all my energy away. Slowly, I drift off to sleep.

Next thing I know I'm falling.


	12. The Past

I've always heard that when you fall to your "death," you see your life flash before your eyes. Well, I never believed it was true until now.

Everything happens in slow motion. Before or maybe when I realize I'm falling, memories of my past fill my vision.

Growing up with three older brothers, Kaede, my mom and dad tell I am seven. A group of demons come to our village. My brothers and dad go with other men to fight off the demons while my mom protects the rest of the villagers for she is the only priestess there. Even though the villagers try their best they cannot stop the demons for there are too many and they are too strong. So I watch holding baby Kaede in my arms making sure that she could not see what was going on. I watch with the rest, seeing the men fall one by one. Once they were all gone the demons try to get past my mother's barrier. I can see the barrier start to fade; I know it won't be long tell they get through. My mother whispers to me what I must tell the rest of the villagers.

I get up and stand shaking with fright of what I have just seen. Everyone is quiet. Many people have tears streaming down their face. "My m-mother's b-barrier will not l-l-last long. My mom says g-g-get ready and w-when she s-says go we must run and try to s-save ourselves. S-she will distract them as long as she can," I tell everyone through tears. I know that my mother will not survive and that I will be lucky I do.

At the last second my mother gives me her bow and arrows and then she says the word and everyone scatters. That was the last time I saw her. I hold Kaede and run as fast as I can. I know there is a village to the north. Everywhere around me demons would get the people I know and love but I kept running holding my sister close to my chest. Only once am I confronted by a demon but somehow I am able to shoot an arrow while holding my sister. I finally make it out of the demon infested area and from that day on I swore to save people from demons.

The life of Kikyou… my old self unfolds right before me. I get to when she is killed by Nuraku. Although I am surprised by the pain and suffering of Kikyou's past, I can't really think about it for long because half of a second is almost over and the ground is just below me. A scream escapes me. One second I'm closing my eyes waiting for impact and the next second I'm in Inuyasha's arms.

"I promised," he says half smiling, "although next time it would half if you weren't so clumsy."

I'm furious. I just had a near death experience and he is joking.

"Put me down."

"Ok, ok. There's no need to freak out," Inuyasha says angrily.

That was it. I turn away from him and take a few steps away.

"Sit Boy!"

I hear Inuyasha smash to the ground. I smile slips on my lips when I hear him whine, "Kagome, why?"

Miroku and Sango walk over to the trees looking as if they have been searching for me for awhile. I feel bad if they were.

"What's going on?" Miroku says putting his arm around Sango's waist. They seem to be comfortable in each other's arms. I'm surprised to see how strong their relationship has grown since I've last seen them.

_Although_, I think to myself, _it has been six months_.

"Nothing," I hear Inuyasha say answering Miroku's question. I can tell by his voice he is angry. Good. "I just saved Kagome and she thanks me by slamming me into the ground."

Anger boils up in me again. He did not just say that. I walk straight up to him and ignore the smiles that appear on Sango and Miroku. "Save me! As if! I wouldn't have fallen from the tree if you hadn't put me up there in the first place and what happened to catching me before I fall."

Inuyasha took a step closer. We were so close that if we weren't yelling at each other we would probably be making out. "I also said that I would catch you before you fell you can't expect me to be everywhere at once. It's your fault for not wanting to go inside in the first place."

"My fault," I sigh angrily, "I can't stand you sometimes!" I turn away knowing that I have to separate myself from him. I can never get past his temper. I walk over to Miroku and Sango anger still bubbling in me. I stand crossing my arms waiting for one of them to talk.

"Um, did we miss something here?" Sango asks looking between Inuyasha and me.

"Oh nothing, nothing at all except that _he_," I say gesturing to Inuyasha, "made me sleep on a tree."

"Only because she wouldn't sleep inside," Inuyasha interjects.

Sango and Miroku start laughing. "So Kagome even though Inuyasha saved you your angry at him and Inuyasha, you have her sleep in a tree of all places."

Inuyasha and I look at each other. "I don't see what's so funny about it?" We both say at the same time.

"It's not funny it's just nice to have things a little normal now," Miroku says, "come on lets go back and tell the others we found you guys."

Miroku and Sango walk in front as Inuyasha and I drag our feet in the back.

"Miroku, Sango, I thought you guys were going to leave and, well, live somewhere other than here?" I could have sworn before I had that accident with the Jewel that they said they were leaving.

"We had a change of plans when we heard of your condition. While we waited for you to come around we also decided that we should all stay together. All five of us of course that is if Shippo isn't too busy training," Sango says quietly.

I smile. It's nice to hear, the five of us. It seems like forever ago since we thought of ourselves as that.

As we got near Kaede's Inuyasha tenses up. I look up at him questioningly. But he just looks straight ahead clenching his fists.

I can't understand why he is so mad until I hear, "Kagome!"

Koga runs over to me. He grabs my hands and looks into my eyes.

"I've been so worried about you! When I heard what this," Koga takes a second to glare at Inuyasha, "mutt did to you I was so angry! But I'm so happy your alright and alive. I've been looking after you almost every day, waiting for my Kagome to get better unlike some people."

Inuyasha jumps in between the two of us. He's pretty much shaking with anger. I smile to myself maybe he's actually jealous.

"Who you calling mutt? I'm stronger than you'll ever be," Inuyasha says pulling out his tetsaiga to prove it.

I sigh. Or he could just be angry about being called a mutt.

Koga acts as if Inuyasha hadn't said a word. Stepping around Inuyasha Koga picks me up bride stile. "Come on Kagome. I want you to come with me so I know you're safe."

"Put her down," Inuyasha growls.

"Oh so you're going to try to stop me now."

Sometimes when Koga and Inuyasha argue about me I feel like a candy bar some little kids are fighting over. As if I have no personal say of which has me.

"I said put her down," Inuyasha says again in his 'I'm going to kill you' tone. Can't he at least say my name? I guess I should be happy Inuyasha cares but his first comment still has me ticked off.

"Ok, mutt. Now that your first girl is dead and gone you're just going to move on to the next. I can't let you do that to Kagome," Koga says finally letting me down but staying close to me.

Inuyasha stands still, a mixture of fury and disbelief plastered on his face.

"What are you talking about?" I ask Koga. This change in the conversation suddenly interests me.

"Nothing," Inuyasha says quietly, quickly. His anger has lost its flame and his eyes look at me warily. It makes me feel as if he did something bad, as if he regrets doing it. Well that's just great.

"Nothing!" Koga cries angrily, "so you haven't told her the story yet. Well my Kagome needs to know."

Koga turns to me holding my hand. "I'll be back once that mutt tells you everything that happened between him and that Kiky—"

…Koga went on but I stop listening because I remember that vision I saw when I fell. What was up with me and forgetting all the time?

"Bye for now Kagome." Koga runs away. I snap back into reality. I realize that during this scene Miroku and Sango must have slipped away.

Inuyasha stands before me not quiet looking in my eyes.

"I'll tell you," he whispers.

"No," I say my voice sounding stronger than I feel. I hate when things get like this. I just want to have fun with everyone and maybe see my family again but first I need to work everything out.

Inuyasha looks up in surprise. "But—"

"No, I need to talk to Kaede, then… then you will tell me."

I walk away from Inuyasha to Kaede's little house. I don't know why but I feel that I need to know as much as I can about Kikyou's past. At least before I lose all my respect for her when Inuyasha tells me what happened.

_This is going to be interesting_, I think as I walk inside.


	13. Inuyasha's Story

I sit in the corner of the room, thinking about what Kaede just told me.

Apparently Kaede remembers nothing of that day, but that she does remember much of what Kikyou told her. She told me that Kikyou would never smile that whenever she did, her smile did not reach her eyes. Kaede said it hurt her to see Kikyou so depressed and know that she could do nothing to help it.

When they finally obtained the Sacred Jewel, Kaede and Kikyou would never stay in one place for a long time. Kikyou always said it was too dangerous to stay in one village for more than a month at a time. She told Kaede it was their responsibility to protect the Sacred Jewel and the people. That was before Inuyasha came into the picture.

"I remember the night after my sister first saw Inuyasha. There was a spring to her step and brightness in her eyes that I had never seen before," Kaede told me. "Ye would never understand how much I envied Inuyasha. He somehow gave my sister the happiness I never could. I was glad that my sister was enjoying herself but I wished it was me giving her that joy instead of him."

After weeks of being at this one village Kaede finally asked Kikyou if they were going to move. Kikyou smiled and told Kaede a little longer.

"It was then that I realized that the moving wasn't just for the villager's sake, it was also for Kikyou to finally find someplace where she felt she belonged," Kaede had said to me. Her voice was soft and sad.

I shook my head and stood up. I couldn't help but think that in many ways Kikyou deserved Inuyasha a lot more than I did. But now it is the time to face Inuyasha and to know the truth.

I step outside and see him sitting against the house. His eyes look me over warily.

"Come with me," Inuyasha whispers and he leads me into the forest. We walk in silence Inuyasha a little in front of me. This situation kind of reminds me of before I stole the Jewel and one of my dreams. I reject that thought not wanting to think about all that crap right now.

We walk for a while. For too long, I stop and cross my arms saying, "Stop wasting time, Inuyasha. If you're going to tell me then tell me right here right now."

Inuyasha sighs and sits down motioning for me to sit down beside him. I quietly obey watching him intently.

"So I guess I'll start from when you passed out…"

And so I sit the story unfolding right in front of me-

"Inu-Inu-" Kagome called her eyes barely open. Her voice was breathless as if she couldn't get any air. The Sacred Jewel shown black beside her slowly disappearing from sight.

"Kagome, what did you do? What happened? Answer me," I called to her. It was no use I doubted she could even hear me know. I was about to get up and take Kagome with me finding help when a bright light bursts from her. I knew that light, I'd seen it before.

Kagome's soul flew through the air hitting Kikyou's ashes. Everything happened so fast. Kikyou, now before me healthy and alive, walked slowly toward me. I forget that Kagome was in my arms till Kikyou placed her hand on Kagome's shoulder.

"Kikyou," I whisper. I laid Kagome on the ground and Kikyou shifted so she is sitting beside her. I went to hug Kikyou; she seemed to be glowing with energy.

"Inuyasha, I've missed you," she whispered a smile playing across her face.

I've missed that smile. I leaned in for a kiss wrapping my arms around her. Kikyou only wrapped one arm around me though. Confused I start to lean away, trying to understand why she isn't as affectionate. My eyes dropped down to Kagome.

She laid on the ground, her face lined with sweat, skin ice cold. Her cheeks were a scary pale color, her usual lovely blush gone. I could barely hear her heart beat or her breathing. Kikyou's hand was still placed on Kagome's shoulder sucking the life out of her.

I pushed Kikyou away. "What are you doing? You can't kill her!" I hissed through my teeth.

"Getting the rest of _my_ soul!" Kikyou cried pushing against me. But I couldn't let her get past; I wouldn't let her kill Kagome.

"Don't you love me anymore? Don't you want me to be alive?" Kikyou screamed at me tears start to stream down her face. She was not pushing against me anymore. Kikyou held me close to her.

"Kikyou," I murmured holding her as close as I can to me. I didn't want to fight, I just wanted to be with her. An unrecognizable feeling bubbled up into me but I ignored it.

"Inuyasha," she whispered in a seductive voice, "let's runaway. Come with me."

Without thinking I replied, "Of course."

Kikyou stood. "Then let us go."

I looked down at Kagome. She looked horrible. What was I doing? She was dying right in front of me and I didn't do anything about it. Kikyou was killing her, taking me away from her and I wasn't doing anything.

"What about Kagome?" I whispered tearing my eyes away from Kagome's limp body to Kikyou's healthy figure.

Kikyou gave me a look that pretty much said that it I had to choose between Kagome or her. I gritted my teeth, took a few steps away from Kagome, and motioned for Kikyou to get on my back.

Pleased, Kikyou hopped on. It felt wrong to be leaving Kagome all alone and to have Kikyou on my back. I whispered only audible to me, "Forgive me," and runaway from her.

The first month or so I couldn't enjoy myself. Every time I saw Kikyou all I could think about was Kagome. It reminded me the first time I met Kagome, only seeing Kikyou in her face. But soon Kikyou started to remind of the time before Nuraku. She told me the stories of us and how I changed everything for her. Telling me that I was her everything.

Between those stories and time I started to see Kikyou as she really was. Not with Kagome attached. It was the first time I really started doing that. Every day, every second, there wasn't a reminder of Kagome in her.

The next few months went by quickly. I thought I was falling in love again. I thought I was going to be with Kikyou forever. But by the end of the fifth month, things change.

I always thought that Kikyou was the only person I needed but that was before Kagome. Then I never saw Kagome as just Kagome or Kikyou as just Kikyou. I thought I knew the difference between them but now I realized. Like how when I got angry Kagome gave me attitude back and got over it quick but with Kikyou, she would be depressed for days. That when Kagome smiled there was a life it that flowed her around.

I was thinking about this for weeks trying to decipher my feelings. I sat in a tree that looked over the river. I was no longer watching Kikyou clean the clothes but lost in my thoughts of Kagome. Wondering, more of hoping that she would be alive.

"Inuyasha," I heard Kikyou call pulling me out of my thoughts.

I rushed down and helped Kikyou walk back to the village. She had gotten weaker in the past months because she didn't take the rest of Kagome's soul. We had to keep traveling farther and farther away from the village. I didn't regret stopping her. That's what confused me; I would rather have Kikyou suffering everyday then Kagome's death. Before last month I would have said it was because I didn't want a friend to die but now I'm not sure.

Kikyou pointed me to a different path. I nodded and led her over, a little confused. We didn't talk and soon the silence became unbearable. I was about to break it when she said, "Let us stop here so I can rest."

She sat down slowly letting out a quiet cry. I kneeled beside her. Trying to make her feel better but not sure how.

"Inuyasha, I must not stay much longer," she tried to say firmly but I could see past that act. She couldn't go anywhere, she could barely walk.

"What do you mean?" I asked taking her hand in mine.

"I mean that when your friend Kagome gave me part of her soul, it is not enough for me to survive."

But she was surviving alright right now. I didn't want her to disappear. "Kikyou, no you can't go, you can't leave me."

"Inuyasha, if you were to go back and repeat bringing me back to life would you? If you had the knowledge that it was the only way to have me but it may kill Kagome in the process."

I couldn't meet Kikyou's eyes. I knew the answer to that… I would have never even considered it.

Kikyou continued on, "I cannot change fate and neither can you. Not even the Sacred Jewel can. My fate was to die fifty years ago. Yours was to stay alive, to defeat Naraku, to…" She paused for a moment as if what she was about to say would pain her, "be with Kagome."

That's all it took; for me to sort out the confusion I've been feeling. I always knew what Kikyou just said was true but I guess I was just too stupid to fully understand it. I stared at Kikyou suddenly feeling terrible. She was going to be left behind; without even knowing it I had used her.

She stood up and turned away from me. "Now go get her," Kikyou whispered her voice shaking ever so slightly, "go find her."

"Will you be here when I get back?" I asked. Wanting to come back to make sure she is fine.

Kikyou turned slowly facing me again; a weak smile plastered on her face. She put her hand on my chest, right where my heart was. "I'll be right here."

I wanted to hug her or somehow comfort that sad faced girl but I don't. Partly because she is now walking away but mainly for I have Kagome now.

"You better hurry," Kikyou called over her shoulder, "for she may not have much time left."

Panic hits me. Was Kagome still not awake? Was she going to die? With those thoughts still in my head I ran to go save her.

* * *

**Ok so I can't believe its taken me soooo long to update this story! I guess its just with school and everything. I also had to go back and do some research on my story because I dont know if you've realized but I started out with this story having a total different plan and by the fifth, sixth chapter I changed it. I hope you like this chapter. The ending wasnt my personal favorite but yah! I'm sorry for updating it so late but I'll try to update it sooner next time!**


	14. Hard to Forgive

I stare blankly at Inuyasha as he finishes his story. "So then I ran in and well you know the rest," he finishes sheepishly.

I sit there numb, my mind completely blank.

"I know it's kind of a lot to process but I chose you. Even if Kikyou were still alive it would still be with you," Inuyasha whispers quietly.

Inuyasha's words go through one ear and out the other. I can't think but soon an emotion started to boil in me. It slowly starts to heat me up. My anger fueled by the fact that Inuyasha left me.

My voice is soft as I say, "You left me when I was going to die, I did something for you and you left me to die."

"No, no its not—" but I cut him off.

"When I was lying there dying, you were loving Kikyou. Koga's right, now that one's gone you move on to the next," I say my voice as cold as ice.

"No that wolf is wrong! I love you not Kikyou."

"Then why didn't you come to me sooner? Why did you just leave me?" I start to yell anger rising in me.

"Hey, I stopped Kikyou from taking all your soul didn't I? And the others found you!" Inuyasha's anger rising as well. But he shouldn't be the one angry, I should be. He should be the one feeling bad.

"What hell? You're _lucky_ they found me alive." I snap back.

"I'm lucky? You're lucky! You would have been dead! You should be on your knees thanking me for waking you up!" Inuyasha yells.

I can't believe he just said that. I glare at him emotions filling me up, anger, disbelief, betrayal, sadness, frustration and a bunch others that I can't explain. Tears that I can't stop flood my eyes and poor out. Inuyasha's face falls.

"Kagome, no don't cry. I'm sorry," Inuyasha whispers trying to put an arm around me but I push it away.

I stand up the anger now pulsing through me even stronger. "I can't believe it! Inuyasha you might as well go back to where ever Kikyou is because I hate you! I don't even want to deal with you," I yell at him. Tears keep flooding my eyes as I walk away from that jerk.

"Kagome! Kagome!" He calls anger rising in his voice every second. Well be it then. I didn't care; he could hate me all he wanted. "Aren't you going to tell me to sit?" He dares me.

I stop and push away all the tears off my face. Taking a deep breath, I turn around. I glare at him taking in the way he's standing cocky confidence in himself. I can see a smirk on his face. "I know you want to. I know your dying to hurt me."

"No," I whisper knowing he can hear me and all the hatred in my voice, "you're not even worth it." I turn back around and walk away ignoring his calls. I make sure that no tears escape me as I walk somewhere deep into the forest not wanting to see anyone.

When I think I'm far enough away I slump to the floor and cry. Inuyasha was so mean, so inconsiderate. I just couldn't stand him. I mean the least he could have done was taken my yelling it's almost as if he doesn't even care anymore.

After awhile of crying, I take a shaky breath and stand up. Stepping forward, I make my way back to the village. I'm determined to not shed another tear about him. I am not going to be the one depressed.

"Kagome!" Shippo yells jumping onto my back.

"Hey Shippo! What's up?" I ask glad that I had made sure no tears were still in my eyes.

"Oh just training to be a full fledge fox demon! See look how good I've gotten!" Shippo exclaims pulling out a top.

Then he yells fox magic and I watch as the top grows a thousand times bigger and spins around us. The force from the top causes my hair to fly around my face and causes my shirt and skirt to fly up. I silently thank that only Shippo is around to see this. I push my skirt down and laugh in embarrassment.

"See I can control it better," Shippo says with a smile not realizing how embarrassed I am. The top shrinks to normal size and jumps back into his hand. "Come on let's go to the hut."

He's about to go when he looks at a tree and then quickly looks away. "Oh yah," he mumbles and then looks back at me, "Uh…. Ummm." Shippo pauses to turn back at the tree.

"Wait a second Kagome." He says running behind the tree.

I stand with my arms crossed eyes glaring at the now whispering tree. I quickly walk up to it.

"I'm supposed to ask how you guys do it?" Shippo says loudly completely confused.

"No, no, no," I hear Inuyasha's voice whisper back.

I walk up just as Shippo says, "Well speak louder I can't hear you!"

I walk up to see Inuyasha bent down to Shippo; Inuyasha's facing toward me and Shippo's turned toward him.

"Care to explain what's going on?" I glare down at Inuyasha. They both turn guiltily to me at the same time.

Before Inuyasha can open his mouth Shippo exclaims, "Inuyasha saw you crying so then he asked me to ask you something. He was watching the whole time!"

My glare shifts to Shippo, "So you went along with him. Why couldn't Inuyasha tell me?"

Then my mind starts to process what Shippo just said 'He was watching the whole time!' The whole time… the top… my skirt… my shirt…

"You pervert!" I scream at Inuyasha jumping back all the sudden feeling exposed.

"Wha—" Inuyasha starts to say but Shippo screams over him.

"This wasn't my fault! I didn't do it!" Shippo runs away crying. Great another problem I have to fix.

I focus my attention back at the perv. He has his hand stretched out. "Kagome, what? I don't understand. What's a pervert?"

I shake my head. "I know you saw when the gust of wind blew," I accuse crossing my arms.

I watch as his face slowly starts to decipher my words. "Oh that," he mumbles looking away, "I turned away I promise."

There's a long pause as I just stare at him. "Damn Shippo," Inuyasha mumbles still looking down, "should have never trusted him."

"Sit boy!" I yell. He is not going to blame other people for what he did.

Inuyasha goes smashing to the ground. "Oh so I'm worth sitting now?" I hear him mumble in pain.

"Sit boy, sit boy, sit boy!" I yell.

"Why Kagome?" He whispers.

"One of those was for seeing under my shirt and skirt. The other was for blaming this all on Shippo. And the last was for you to quite being such a jerk!"

There's a long silence as I watch with glaring eye when he gets up and brushes himself off. Then he walks over to me. "Kagome," he whispers, "I'm sorry for what I did. I am sorry that I left you and yelled at you back there. That was so wrong of me. I'm sorry that I had Shippo do everything and blamed it on him. I promise I didn't see anything."

I look up at him; his face is so sincere and so believable all I can manage is to weakly snap back, "I'm sorry your apology was so long."

A sad smile appears on Inuyasha's face. "I know you have more to apologize for but we'll get to that later."

"What are you talking about?" I yell. I shouldn't be the one to apologize. I can't even think what I'm supposed to apologize for in the first place!

Inuyasha's eyes acquire an angry flame but he quickly puts it out. I roll my eyes, "Oh so know you're the calm one here."

He takes a deep breath trying to prevent himself from yelling. "Kagome," he says with a nice smile on his face. His golden eyes have the softness I love. I'm getting stuck in his trap.

"Kagome. I know you don't believe me or trust me but I love you. I know it took me forever to realize that," He pauses as if waiting for me to say, 'That's for sure.' And believe me I'm trying to but without knowing it, Inuyasha has me bounded. I'm bounded so tight I can't more or even talk all I can do is stare blankly at him. He decides to just go on, "if you asked me to go find Kikyou and be with her, I wouldn't be able to. I only want to be with you."

Everything about him is so sincere. I look away. Inuyasha's hand reaches out and touches my cheek. "Please," he whispers.

I am falling, falling fast. This isn't fair he had the upper hand. I mean, he had Kikyou to figure out what buttons to push. I shake my head.

"No, I can't forgive you. Not today at least. Maybe in a few days maybe but… but not today," I finally look up at him. His eyes are sad and all I want to do is to hug him saying I how much I really did forgive him but I can't. I can't let him get off that easily.

Inuyasha lifts up my head and kisses my forehead as if already knowing that the fight is over. That now I'm just trying to buy time.

"We better get going. It's getting pretty dark," Inuyasha says observantly

We start our walk back. I realize for the first time how late it has gotten. We both look at the sun set. The colors pink, red and orange engulf the sky. I stare up in wonder never remembering seeing such a fabulous view in the modern day era.

I catch Inuyasha smiling at my amazement. I smile back. We head back to the village, both for a first time in awhile peaceful.


	15. Koga's Hatred

**Hey guys! I just wanted to say I'm sorry it's taken me forever! I could say that I've been insanely busy and thats part of the reason why it's taken so long but that would be a lie... I just couldn't get myself to the computer to type it up. But I did it, finally, so I hope you enjoy (sorry it's so short) and I think I'm almost done with this story so thanks for sticking through it with me! Theres just a bit more! Btw I don't know if I was suppose to do this so I'm going to do it now.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything :(**

* * *

"You what?" Koga growls.

"I've forgiven Inuyasha," I repeat stronger than last time. It had been about a week since Inuyasha had told me the whole truth. Within three days he was totally forgiven.

"Kagome, no," Koga says holding my hand, "I love you. What do you see in that, _mutt?_" He spits out the last word as if it kills him to say it.

"I'm sorry Koga," I whisper. I know it isn't fair to him. I feel so bad because in the long run, he never even stood a chance.

Koga looks at me, his eyes clouded by confusion. Soon it's cleared up and I'm in his arms. "Fine, Kagome. I'll take you with me." I scream and kick in protest but he just keeps walking. I punish myself for taking us pretty far away from the village to tell him.

An unnatural gust of wind flies by us "Put her down." Inuyasha growls making my heart skip a beat. His stance is guarded ready to protect me, he is my savior.

Koga does as he commands but instead of giving his little prize back to Inuyasha he pushes me to the side. The force of his push makes me fall to the ground. "Kagome, my love, please sit over there," Koga says to me but never lets an eye off Inuyasha. Inuyasha tries to run to my side but Koga stops him. "I'll fight to the death for her."

I clench my teeth in anger. Inuyasha's eyes flutter over to me quickly but then look away as though he can't think of another option. I watch as he pulls out his Tetsusaiga in acceptance. Pools of anger wash over me, this is not happening. I had seen them fight over me thousands of time, but a fight to the death? They had to be kidding me. Ignoring the battle just about to take place, I walk right in between them.

"Kagome, get out of the way," Koga yells at me, washing away any of my earlier guilt. That is his mistake because now my anger is fully focused on him.

"No, I'm not going to, you don't control me. Last time I checked I'm from the twenty- first century, where girls are as powerful and have just as many rights in situations as guys. We're not just little precious gifts that if you win in a fight you can knock up. So no, I don't agree with the fight and even if you ripped Inuyasha to pieces, which I highly doubt, it wouldn't change the fact that I won't ever be with you. I don't love you."

A silence sweeps over all of us leaving the words "I don't love you" to dangle in the air. My bravo is starting to die down being replaced by guilt of all those terrible words I said. But the fact is I wouldn't change anything of them, so I try to let it go.

A dark glow comes from Koga's eyes. A glow that never leaves him. A glow that causes me to stand ridged in my place unable to move. His dark glare moves from Inuyasha to me. I feel exposed as they search me. Then he turns and runs away; not nearly as fast as he used to be before he sacrificed his jewel shards for us.

We stand there for a bit. Watching as he disappears from view and well even longer. Both of us try to shake off the feeling something terribly bad is going to happen.

"Stupid wolf," Inuyasha mumbles as he throws me on his back and whisks me off to who knows where.

"Inuyasha," I warn, "don't say that. He's hurt."

"Well he didn't have a reason to glare at you like that." I stay quite as I see the world blur pass me. When Inuyasha finally stops, I look around to see where he has taken me.

I stand in front of it. The sacred tree, the place when I first met Inuyasha. The place where he thought I was Kikyou for a bit and tried to kill me. Where he almost got away with the Jewel and then I stopped him with my bounding spell. The place where everything changed and my normal teenage like was taken away.

My eyes begin to tear up. "Inuyasha," I whisper to him. He holds me to his chest, I smile. I would always have him. I look at him; his golden eyes seem so close to me. Next thing I know, his soft lips are on mine. His kiss brings a zing of warmth threw me.

"Inuyasha," I whisper to him pulling away, "I want to go home."

His eyes fog up with confusion and pain. "But…but why? If it's because of Koga then I promise we can fix it!"

"No, because," I start to say with a shaky voice, "I want to say goodbye to them, my mom, grandpa, brother, friends. All of them before I leave them forever. There was a reason I met you and I don't ever want to let that go to waste."

"Kagome, no, you don't have to choose between me and them. You can be with both of us. Nothing has to change. You can still see them and I promise to let you stay longer than you did before. But you don't have to make that choice Kagome. I don't want to make you do this," Inuyasha exclaims his gold eyes have such an intense worried stare that I have to look away for a bit.

I shake my head; my family must be so worried about me right now. I couldn't stand it. I mean where did I have the right to do this to them. I almost wish they could forget about me. I almost wish that I could make their memories of me just disappear. But that couldn't happen; erasing memories was just imaginary, meant for stories not real life. No, I didn't want them to even think about me and I have a plan.

"Inuyasha, no it's the right thing," I whisper.

"You mean I won't get any ninja food?"

I glare up at him and start to stomp away wondering how on earth he got to be so stupid.

"What? What did I say this time?" He asks running up to me not letting me get away.

"Ninja food? Ninja food? All you care about is freaking ninja food? I mean I swear, I wonder why I even stick around to explain everything to you."

"Well, no… I… uh…" Inuyasha mumbles clearly trying to figure out what he is suppose to say.

"Whatever," I sigh trying to show that I'm done with this whole situation and just want to get back to the village so I can get to my family faster.

"Kagome," he growls. He grabs my shoulder and turns me around so I'm facing him. I hate how I start to forget why I am so impatient about something. The closeness of him makes my cheeks blush violently.

"Don't worry. I'll take you home tomorrow. But first you should wait and sleep on it, I guess," Inuyasha whispers. Not needing to talk any louder because we're so close. Next thing I know I pull him closer to me and our lips form together as we start to kiss.


	16. Back Home

I look down the dark well. Inuyasha and I planned that we would jump in at the same time. I wasn't really sure if it was going to help the well take us to my time but it is worth a try.

"You sure about this?" Inuyasha asks for the fifth time. I just nod because the longer I stay here the more conflicted I become. What if my plan doesn't work? The conversation I had with Kaede this morining pops into my head. I check for my sacred materials in my backpack. No, it has too.

"Bye, Kagome!" Sango and Miroku call.

"Kagome! Kagome, how long will you and Inuyasha be gone?" Shippo asks sadly.

"We'll be back by tomorrow morning… it won't take long," I mumble as I take Inuyasha's warm supporting hand and jump into the well. For the first time in a long time I feel the magic of the well consuming me over to my time. My feet hit the ground and I see a shrine around me that I haven't seen in nine months.

I can't help myself as I scream, "I'm back! Mom, Souta, Grandpa, I'm BACK!" I run up the steps of the shrine pulling Inuyasha with me. I think I hear him grumble something about how I never ran this fast when we were searching for Jewel Shards but I ignore it. I am going to see my family and friends.

I run to the backyard where there is an unlocked door. I pull it open and make my way into the kitchen that is completely dark. For the first time I realize that it's dark outside, too. I look over to a clock on the microwave to see that it's only five in the morning. That doesn't stop me from bounding up the stairs and running into Souta's room.

I jump onto the bed. "Morning, idiot! It's already 5 AM! Mom says you need to get up right now!" I bounce around on his bed laughing.

"Kagome… stop, no she didn't," he whispers drowsily and then as the reality of me being here hits him, he screams, "Kagome!" He hugs me tight and I hold him close. "Oh Kagome, we didn't know if you'd ever come back." I suppress the tears that start to form in my eyes. Of course they didn't know if I was going to come back. It has been a whole nine months… six of them I wasn't even conscious.

"We have to get up Mom and Grandpa," Souta says jumping out of the bed just as he stops to see Inuyasha in the door way. For a moment he gets distracted. "Look I've been practicing." Souta turns to the bed and slashes at the air as he says confidently, "Iron reaper soul stealer!" Then he runs out of the door screaming, "Mom, Grandpa, come quick! Kagome is here! Kagome and Inuyasha are here!"

When my mom first sees me, she bursts into tears. Now, my mom is not the crying type. When my father died in the accident, I never once saw a tear slip from her eyes. I suppose it was because she didn't want Souta and me to feel any more sorrow but it made me so unprepared for her tears now. Mom runs up crying and hugs me, telling me how she thought I would never come back. I hug her and it takes every ounce of will power not to cry, too.

I want to sob into her arms and tell her of my nightmares as I did when I was a child. But I'm not a kid anymore, now I have to be the one to listen to the nightmares. At least for as long as I can…

Finally regaining her composure, Mom lets me go and Grandpa gets his turn of holding me saying how he knew I would come back. Mom leads us down stairs. Souta grabs my hand as we go down and just for this once I won't pull away in discuss.

Mother makes us all tea as Inuyasha and I explain our story. We both decide not to make it to graphic especially with the killing Nuraku and the Inuyasha leaving me for Kikyou.

Mom tries to explain that they tried to stay positive for as long as they could but worry over powered them. The last time I came I promised I would be back by a month tops. I blush and look down because the truth is I totally forgot about that promise.

Souta eagerly changes the subject to him telling us about school, friends and his girlfriend. I laugh along trying to be fully at peace but failing. The idea of what I was going to have to do was killing me.

For the next few hours I cook with everyone and Inuyasha talks to Souta for awhile. They go outside while Grandpa asks me a billion questions about the feudal era. Souta comes in holding Inuyasha's hand.

"Can Inuyasha stay forever?" Souta asks my mom as if Inuyasha is some dog.

"Well Souta you know how busy they are. That reminds me how long is it until you go back into the well."

I sigh pondering the question. How long would I be here? "I won't be leaving for quite a long time. I think not till at least a couple of weeks. I decided that I need to stay longer with you guys every once and awhile. Especially now that we don't have to go looking after that jewel anymore."

My mom smiles at the thought we haven't been together for so long in at least a year. "Breakfast will be ready in a few minutes."

"Kagome, look! Inuyasha showed me how to do wind scar." I give Inuyasha a questioning look but he just shrugs. I watch as Souta pulls out a sword and waves it franticly through the air, "Wind Scar!" He screams and then makes explosive sound effects.

"Needs some work," Inuyasha says indifferently. Souta looks at Inuyasha, eagerly waiting for my input. "You _could_ be a great fighter but always remember to show no emotion." Inuyasha folds his arms and walks away in his aloof attitude. Souta starts to follow him trying to copy his attitude when I grab him by the collar.

"Don't you ever act like that jerk," I say pointing to Inuyasha who acts as if he didn't hear me but that doesn't fool me. I can tell by the twitching of his ears that he wants to strangle me. I can't help the small smile that comes on my lips as I direct my attention back to Souta. "Or else I'm going to have to pull out my bow."

Souta looks between Inuyasha and me and then blurts out, "So are you guys in love?"

I blush and look away because even though I know we're open to each other now, it's still pretty odd to hear. Inuyasha stops walking and slowly turns to face us looking just as embarrassed.

Sensing the tension Souta mumbles a sorry and then quickly changes the subject to another touchy topic. "Will you ever take me to the feudal era? I mean I'll fight really well. I can learn to fight better here and prove myself."

Inuyasha and I share a concerned gaze. Just then my mom calls, "Breakfast is ready."

"Maybe someday kid," Inuyasha says as we go into the kitchen.

We sit down and eat acting as if nothing bad ever happened. I bring up how I want to see my friends for today and then have them come over to eat. I would have thought that my mom would be all for this idea but instead she looks up at me warily.

"Your friends… well you know how we had to keep making up diseases—"

"I would have kept doing it if your mother had let me," Grandpa interjects.

"Yes, yes but everyone was getting so suspicious. I mean you being gone for such a long time without being able to see anyone. So finally we told everyone you got so bad that the doctors said you would die. We finally had to ship you to America to have some doctors take care of you there," my mom says quietly.

I stare at her amazed. Who the heck would believe that story? There were so many flaws in it. I mean first of all how was I supposed to survive a plane ride if I was expected to die? And the doctors here are just as good as they are at America. Although I guess these people did believe all of Grandpa's crazy sicknesses.

"Well, I'm going to see them anyway," I say firmly. "It's about time that they find out the truth."

I stand up at the table and take my and Inuyasha's plate to the sink. Then I pull Inuyasha up from his seat and lead him to the door way.

"Kagome, where are you going?" My mom asks completely confused.

"We're going to go to tell the truth to my friends!" I say as I open the door.

"But honey, its 12:20 on a Monday, everyone is in school right now."

I stare at her wondering why she didn't give me this information before. I couldn't wait tell 3:20 when everyone was out. I stand there for a second trying to figure this out. If it was 12:20 on a Monday lunch would just be about to begin which means if I can get there and convince my friends to ditch I could have all day.

I run and grab my backpack, kiss my mom on the cheek, hug my Grandpa and ruffle Souta's hair. Then I grab Inuyasha's hand and we run out of the door.

"So where we headed?" He asks as we briskly walk through the streets.

"The school. I think I can get everyone to ditch and then we will tell them the truth," I explain.

Inuyasha stops in his tracks and starts sniffing at the air. When I look to see why he stopped, I spot a little boy eating a Ninja's Cup of Noodles. The little boy is pulling on his mother's pants. The mom, who is on the phone, isn't listening when the boy points to Inuyasha staring at his noodles hungrily. "Doggy," he says quietly reaching to pet Inuyasha's ears.

Quickly I look around to see that we're starting to catch people's eyes. Two kids who should be in school right now walking around, one in a school uniform and the other with toy ears on, silver hear and a weird outfit. I pull out a hat and slap it on Inuyasha's head and start to pull him away.

"Can you try not to be so obvious next time?" I whisper angrily at him.

Inuyasha, who was completely unaware of the crowd back there, shot back, "Well, I'm sorry all I wanted was some food!"

"Some food! You just ate!" I shout at him only causing more eyes to glare at us. I'm starting to realize that if we don't start acting like were suppose to be out here then there are going to be some cops on our tail.

"Well you know I love—" Inuyasha starts to say but stops because I have just kissed him on the cheek.

"Just don't say anything," I whisper in his ear while my lips still linger by his face. I drop down and grab his hand.

"Oh I'm so glad we got that off campus pass for lunch, aren't you? I don't want to go back," I say loudly so that everyone can hear me. "I told you to take off that horrible costume and wig before we left but you just wouldn't dare."

Inuyasha looks down at his hair and clothes, "These aren't horrible," he says defensively. I step on his foot to tell him to stop. It's first time that I've realized he doesn't have shoes on. I seriously was not prepared for this.

"You're so weird. I mean look no shoes on?" I sigh as if I'm so fed up with being with him.

I look up to see that the school is now just across from me. I look at Inuyasha fear flooding into me. "You know," he whispers to me, "you still don't have to go through with this."

I stare at the school, the people starting to flood different areas of the campus as lunch begins. I have gotten this far but I could still go back. I could still keep things the way they are.

"Yes I do," I say as we begin to cross the street.


	17. Saying GoodBye

Inuyasha and I stand in the doorway of the lunch room. Exactly like my dream. There are rows of tables on each side of the cafeteria. In the very back is a long line going through to get the food. As I walk in, I feel a hand on my shoulder. I tense getting prepared to knock out who ever is behind me when I hear a voice, "Kagome?"

Yuka. That's right, we're in my era right now. I don't always have to be watching my back getting ready to strike anyone near me.

"Kagome?" I hear more voices say. "Oh my gosh! It's Kagome!"

Guess I didn't plan this out very well either. Everyone starts to crowd around me, pushing Inuyasha away. I start to freak out a little; I still need to tell him to post the sacred sheets around. The look on Inuyasha's face tells me that he knows exactly what to do. The next second he's gone and more people have filled his place.

There are faces all around me that I don't even know. They are all crowded around me, hugging me, asking me questions. In the corner of my eye I see an administrator coming. Wait scratch that five administrators.

"Everyone back away. Back away. What's going on?" a heavy set lady says walking over. The lady glares at me taking in my mud stained clothes, tangled hair and who knows what else. "Well, Mrs.…"

"Higurashi," I barely manage to say.

"Mrs. Higurashi," she says in discuss, "I see you have a little explaining to do? What is all this talk about not being at school for days? Report to the principal's."

Another grumpy fat lady waves her hand over as if to tell me to follow her. Great, I have no time for this! As I reluctantly walk beside her, my mind starts to work out a solution to this problem. What could I do? What should I do? There was always the option of knocking her out but that probably wasn't the best choice even if the lady wouldn't remember it by tomorrow. No, the only option I have is to turn around and run for it.

So that's what I do. I turn around and sprint back to the cafeteria. The lady was yelling at me and running after me. There is no way she would be able to out run me. As I turn the corner into the cafeteria some guy yells at me to stop running, but I ignore him and keep sprinting over to the table where I see Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi. I slide in by Yuka.

"Hey guys what's up?" I say breathlessly not exactly looking at them but the door to the cafeteria, to see if the lady had made it through yet.

"Kagome," Yuka says clearly flabbergasted. "What? How?" I'm guessing everyone else is just too shocked to speak.

"Yah, yah," I say as the fat lady finally gets into the room and goes to tell another administer guy what's going on. My time is ticking. "Um, meet me outside. Five minutes or sooner if you can get away." The fat lady and man are now looking at me.

Distraction, distraction… I look down and see the food on Ayumi's plate. "Food fight," I yell as I grab it and throw it at the toughest looking guy sitting at the table across from this. He turns around with the rest and looks at me as if I'm an idiot. The fat lady and man are almost at me.

"Your suppose to throw food back at me you idiot," I yell at him. "You know like in the movies!"

"Mrs. Higurashi come here right now," the man says grabbing my wrist. Food starts to fly through the air. All coming from one place, I turn around to see Ayumi, Eri, Yuka, and Hojo. Then complete chaos breaks out. Food is flying everywhere and I'm able to knock the man down, run over to the table, and jester to them to follow. We all duck and swerve through the cafeteria.

By the time we reach the door of the cafeteria the food fight is already dying down. "Come one guys, just a little bit more," I yell over the noise and keep sprinting until were outside. I keep walking fast and they can barely follow.

Between breaths Eri says, "Kagome what's going on? How the hell did you get so fit?"

"Yah aren't you suppose to be dying or something?" Ayumi says.

I begin to tell them everything. I tell them about Inuyasha, Nuraku, Kikyou, everyone, and everything that I went through. Well, except the crazy dream I had when I was knocked out. At first I could tell that they didn't believe me. But then it was as they were finally putting the pieces of the puzzle together.

"So wait, you were never sick?" Hojo asks.

I shake my head. By this time we are already walking up the steps of the shrine. Inuyasha is there still wearing that hat I put on his head. Yuka, Ayumi, Eri, and Hojo stop as if waiting for Inuyasha to explode.

"Guys this is Inuyasha," I say walking over to him and pulling of his hat to expose his little dog ears. "Although, I'm pretty sure that you've all met him before."

"Um hey," Inuyasha says weakly. He's not use to being the nice out going one. No one says anything for awhile. They just all stare at Inuyasha and me. I start to squirm under their all knowing eyes. Maybe this isn't such a good idea after all.

Finally after what feels like an hour Hojo pipes up, "So is that your sword?"

Inuyasha pulls out his Tessaiga with a smirk on his face. "Hell yah it is. Bet you've never seen something like this." They all stare in awe at the gigantic blade.

Hojo walks up to Inuyasha which probably took some bravery considering he is facing a sword ten times the length of him. He and Inuyasha start to talk war, swords, daggers, all that boring stuff, when I feel a tug at the back of my shirt.

"You're coming with us," Ayumi says as I reluctantly follow.

When we stop, Yuka hugs me tight. I hug her back tear threatening to take over. How? How was I going to be able to do this?

Eri and Ayumi join in the hug and by this time I can't stop the tears. They flood down my face. It feels so good to cry. After all the death's I've seen, the friendships that broke, and the whole Kikyou and Inuyasha thing; it feels so good to let it all out. To not have to be tough, for just a little.

Finally they pull away and lead me to sit down beside them. They sit patiently as I let it all out. Holding my hand as I tell them the horrors that Nuraku did, the nightmares that seem to never leave, and the pain of hurting Koga.

I try my hardest to slow the tears and soon their gone or at least trapped inside me for what I have to face next.

"I can't believe you went through that all on your own," Yuka says sadly. I nod not trusting my voice to speak.

"Why did you wait to tell us?" Eri asks quietly.

"Because," I start to say hoarsely, "Because I didn't want you to worry about me. I didn't think that you would believe me either."

"We would have. I mean, I think we…" Ayumi starts to say but her voice begins to faultier when she sees the look on my face. We all know the truth. They would have never believed me, not unless something crazy happened like it did today.

"Why tell us now?" Ayumi asks.

"Because after I almost died there," I say pointing to the shrine. "I couldn't let you not know the truth. To have you believe that I was shipped off to America, when really I was actually stuck with that oaf. That wouldn't be right," I say rolling my eyes at Inuyasha who is surely gloating away while I'm over here crying.

We're all quiet for awhile until Yuka says, "when are you going to go back?"

I can't look at them when I reply. I clear my throat and look at my hands as I say, "Not for I while, actually. I don't want to go back just yet." I look up to see they're all smiling. My heart sinks.

"Well that's a relief," Yuka laughs, hugging me.

"Yah! Now we can go shopping and, jeez, have you missed a lot of drama! I can't wait to get you caught up!" Eri says with a smile.

"Man, I can't wait!" Ayumi says.

I force a smile on my face as we hug again. "Yah, me neither."

I stand with Inuyasha outside the house. Everyone else is in, for dinner is ready. Again he asks the same question, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes, I have to." I say with a sad smile. I kiss him on the cheek. "Go now. I don't want it to affect you too. Are you sure you got the sacred sheets all over town."

Inuyasha nods watching me with worried eyes as I place candles around the outside of my house. "You know I can do that a lot faster." He says quietly.

"Fine then do it." I say sharply throwing the candles to him. In less than a minute he's back.

"Are you –" Inuyasha says but I cut him off raising a hand.

"Yes, I am." I stand up on my tippy toes and give him a kiss. We pull away when I hear Souta calling my name from inside.

"You better go," I tell Inuyasha. "I'll be there soon." I turn away and walk into the house.

Everyone is sitting at the table. "Where's Inuyasha?" Mom asks.

"Oh he thought that he should tell everyone that I'm going to be here for awhile. I'm sure he'll be back soon." A warm smile spreads across my mom's face only making me feel worse.

I sit down beside Yuka forcing a smile on my face. My hands feel clammy and my stomach is doing flips. I still put food on my plate.

"Hey Kagome are you feeling ok?" Hojo asks.

"Yah you look kind of green," Eri adds.

"Really," I say glad that my voice isn't shaking, "that's odd. I feel fine."

Yuka looks at me her expression worried but her voice doesn't sound like it. "What are you talking about I'm sitting right by her and she doesn't look green at all. You guys are crazy."

My heart lifts Yuka is standing up for me. "If you want to see crazy," my grandpa starts. Everyone groans. "Well when I was a young boy my parents tried to eat me."

"I'm sure they did Gramps," Souta says rolling his eyes.

While everyone was listening to the rest of Grandpa's cannibal parent story Yuka whispers in my ear. "I don't know what's going on. But you better do what you have to do Kagome. I just want you to remember that you're always going to be my best friend."

I look at her my eyes filling up with tears, "Same here." I whisper back. Then I turn my attention to everyone listening to Grandpa's story. "Grandpa, if you don't mind I would like to say something." All eyes are on me now. I take Yuka's hand and Grandpa's hand. They follow my lead and soon everyone has their hands clasped together.

I clear my throat and hope that my voice will come out strong. "I wanted to say that I'm glad we're all here together. That I didn't die when I was thirteen." They all look up at me confused. Deleting the memory of me would be impossible. "Well, you know when I almost got hit by that car," I say and they all nod in false remembrance. Because the truth is that day never happened. I am beginning my "magic." "Could you imagine what it would be like if I did die. If I weren't here right now. If I had just disappeared." A shudder goes around the room.

Deleting the memory of me would be impossible. I would have to alter every memory but planting a new one that would change every memory after that, piece of cake. I start to chant my sacred words. At first everyone looks at me as if I am crazy but then the words work their magic and everyone is knocked out. I felt a barrier go around the town as I let the memory of my death release into everyone's minds.

I stand up and take a step away from the table, a tear running down my cheek. I whip it away not realizing that I had been crying this whole time. When they woke up, precisely in fifteen minutes, they would believe they got together for the anniversary of my death. I did not exist in this world.

I slowly walk outside and down to the shrine. I don't have any regrets of what I did. I take a deep breath and jump into the well. I land into the feudal era. It's dark and without even leaving the well I know something is wrong.

Instinctively, I reach for the bow that should be on my back but isn't. "Inuyasha," I call stepping out of the well. "Inuyasha?" I say as I see a dark figure in the distance. That's all I remember before something falls on my head and I black out.


	18. Epilogue

I wake up in a stone room with only one wooden door. To my right is a body on the floor that looked like it clasped. I try to stand up and see who it is. I can hear it breath heavily and I can just barely see it tremble all over. I think it's whispering no but I'm not sure though.

As I try to get up and step over to him the world tips and I have to sit back down. I touch my head and feel a warm sticky liquid. "Crap," I say soon regretting the words as the head to the body snaps up.

Koga. That's who it is, Koga. "Koga," I say trying to crawl over to him, "What's going on?"

He's trembling and his eyes can barely focus on me. Finally he speaks his voice just as a wreck as he is, "Voice… door… jewel… alive… escape… alive… no… control… help." That was all I could make out of what he was saying.

"Koga, its ok we'll find a way out alright? No need to worry about it." I say reaching a hand out toward him.

"No, it's not!" He yells trembling back. "He lives in me. He is me. NO control! No control! Help! Escape!"

Then he stops trembling. His eyes meet mine steadily containing no more fear. A cruel laugh echo's the room and to my horror it's his. "Sorry about that Kagome, honey. Didn't mean to _scare_ you there. No, so sorry we didn't get off to the right start but I did come in here to give you a gift. That well… you'll just…_ love._" He laughs at his own joke whatever it means.

He walks over to me still holding my "present" behind his back. "Don't you dare touch me!" I yell. What did he mean by he lives in me?

"Oh don't worry I would never hurt you. Not like that mutt." Koga says as he pulls out crown looking thing. I've seen this before. No this, this. "Say good-bye to your Inuyasha." As Koga puts it on my head. This made me love Koga forever.

* * *

**So this is the last chapter of the story :P. Yah, it kind of doesn't end on a nice note, does it? I promise I'll start a sequel and try to finish it, hopefully, but yes this is the end of Bring Me Back. So I hope you like the story and thank you so much for sticking through with it!**


End file.
